Ikarusmachinemonster
by lost dope
Summary: Cid Highwind und Marlene Wallace auf dem Weg in die Wüste. complete


Das Lied „Hurt" stammt von Trent Reznor und gehört mir nicht (Allerdings berufe ich mich hierbei eher auf die Version von Johnny Cash (wenn man das so überhaupt sagen kann XD)). Genauso wenig, wie sämtliche Charaktere dieser Fanfic. Die stammen nämlich aus Final Fantasy 7 und gehören somit Squaresoft.

Zum Inhalt kann ich nur sagen, dass ich noch nie so viele bescheuerte Ideen auf einem Haufen verbraten habe und hoffe, dass ich irgendwie noch eine gewisse Balance zwischen Derpression und Komik gehalten habe. Und für diverse Plotlöcher weigere ich mich, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, da ich die meisten Ideen so halb geträumt habe und für Träume kann ich nichts.

So, genug schlecht geredet. Eigentlich mag ich dieses Teil nämlich. Vielleicht ja irgendwer sonst auch. Bis dann, Viel Spaß und so weiter...

_**Ikarusmachinemonster**_

„_Welche Fähigkeit ich mir aussuchen würde? Dass ich aus meinen Fingerspitzen Blitze schießen könnte – dicke, fette Blitze aus dem Schulfernsehen -, und wenn jemand von einem dieser Blitze getroffen würde, fiele er auf die Knie, und dann wäre er plötzlich unter Wasser, an dieser Stelle vor der Ostküste der Bahamas, wo einmal Millionen leuchtend blauer Fische auf mich zugeschwommen sind und mich in ihren Schwarm aufgenommen haben – und dann wieder flöge er mit einem Taubenschwarm zwischen Wolkenkratzern umher, in Manhattan, über dem World Trade Center, und dann – dann was? Dann würde er erblinden, und man würde ihn woanders hinbringen – er hätte heimweh – mehr, als er in seinem ganzen Leben je gehabt hat – so sehr, dass er sich übergeben muss – und er würde allein mitten auf... keine Ahnung... einem abgeernteten Weizenfeld in Missouri zurückgelassen. Und dann könnte er wieder sehen, und von den Rändern des Feldes würden Menschen auf ihn zukommen – alle, die er kennt -, und sie hätten Schwarzwälderkirschtorten in der Hand und brennende Tiki-Lampen und Ghettoblaster, die alle denselben Song spielen, und am Himmel gäbe es einen Sonnenuntergang wie in den Disney-World-Broschüren, und der Mensch, der von meinem Blitz getroffen würde, wäre nie wieder allein oder einsam."_

_(Douglas Coupland; Alle Familien sind verkorkst)_

Es war eine lange Reise gewesen. Chocobos waren nicht gerade die angenehmsten Reisemittel, zumindest nicht, wenn man den halben Kontinent überqueren musste. Tifa hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zu fluchen, dass niemals ein Luftschiff da war, wenn man es brauchte und auch Marlene sehnte sich nach einer bequemeren Sitzgelegenheit. Ihr Hintern fühlte sich schon grün und blau an. Obwohl der Reisekomfort eigentlich das kleinere Problem war. Das größere Übel war die Weite, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete, seit der letzten Woche. Unendliche Strände, Wälder, Hügel und Wiesen, die es zu durchqueren galt und einem wunderbar viel Freiraum zum Denken ließ. Und das Gehirn war in den letzten zwei Wochen zu Marlenes größtem Feind geworden. Bloß nicht denken, bloß nicht daran erinnert werden, was passiert war. Aber es ging nicht. Barret Wallace war tot und Marlenes Hirn hatte diese Information mit einem Leuchtschild versehen und ihr mental ganz in die vorderste Reihe gestellt. Verdammter Fluch...

Cid Highwind hatte noch gar keine Ahnung von seinem Glück, dass ihm diesen Morgen ins Haus stehen würde. Schlaftrunken versuchte er sich vor der Sonne unter seinem Kissen zu verstecken, allerdings wurde ihm relativ schnell klar, dass er sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen konnte bei dem Lichteinfall, also stand er auf. Angepestet und müde torkelte der Pilot in die Küche um nach irgendetwas Koffeinhaltigem zu suchen. Als er den Schrank öffnete fiel ihm zur Begrüßung erst einmal ein Glas von Sheras hausgemachter, mehrere Jahre alter Marmelade entgegen und auf den Fuß. Guten Morgen! Wimmernd und fluchend humpelte Cid zum Herd. Kaffee war keiner mehr da, aber er konnte wenigstens einen Tee kochen, vielleicht würde ja sein Kreislauf darauf hereinfallen. Gott, dieser Haushalt war innerhalb von einem Jahr zu einem gottverdammten unbändiges Monster mutiert. Wie hatte Shera das nur hinbekommen? Den Gedanken schob Cid gleich wieder beiseite. Shera war nicht da. Gut so! Hatte eh nur genervt, die dumme Ziege...

Das penetrante Pfeifen des Kessels holte ihn aus seinem Gedankengang zurück.

„Ist ja gut, du Scheißteil."

Das Glück hatte gerade Rocket Town betreten, aber er wusste es nicht. Es war auch extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass Cid Highwind es in irgendeiner Form zu würdigen wissen würde. Aber das schien dem Glück egal zu sein. Es würde eine spaßige Zeit für Marlene Wallace und Cid Highwind werden.

„Nun komm bitte.", Tifa sah Marlene flehendlich an, „Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

Marlene stand wie versteinert auf der Hauptstraße und blickte ausdruckslos auf die Steine zu ihren Füßen. Sie funkelten im Licht.

„Marlene!", Tifa stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Manchmal war es zum Auswachsen mit diesem Mädchen. Sie erinnerte sich an eine alte Szenerie zurück. Barret hatte seine Tochter zum Haareschneiden bringen wollen. Marlene, damals süße sechs Jahre alt, hatte angefangen, zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen und als ihr Vater sie an der Hand packen wollte, hatte sie sich auf den Boden geschmissen und gewälzt. Tifa fragte sich, ob Marlene das neun Jahre später auch noch einmal probieren würde. Herr Gott, eigentlich verstand sie es ja. Bei Cid bleiben zu müssen, war ehrlich gesagt auch Tifas Albtraum und in der jetzigen Situation musste es für das Mädchen doppelt so schwer sein. Aber es half nichts.

Tifa beschloss, das Risiko einzugehen und packte Marlene entschlossen am Handgelenk. Es passierte nichts. Tifa atmete auf. Allerdings sah Marlene auch davon ab, auch nur irgendeine Bewegung von sich aus durchzuführen.

„Oh Gott, tu mir das nicht an.", Tifa verdrehte die Augen und warf anschließend Barrets Tochter einen flehendlichen Blick zu. Diese ließ sich davon aber immer noch nicht beeindrucken. Ihr Blick ging immer noch starr vor sich auf den Boden, als läge dort etwas furchtbar Interessantes. Es half alles nichts. Tifa schleifte Marlene die Hauptstraße längs, so unauffällig wie möglich das eben geht, mit einem menschlichen Kartoffelsack an der Hand. Natürlich gafften die Leute, aber vermutlich hätten sie auch gegafft, wenn sich Marlene ganz normal verhalten würde. Zumindest versuchte Tifa sich das einzureden. Rocket Town erschien seit dem Raketenstart sogar noch langweiliger, als vorher. Da lechzten die Leute doch quasi nach etwas Neuem.

Endlich kam Cids Haus in Sicht. Tifa atmete auf. Sie hoffte nur, dass Cid ihren Brief erhalten hatte. Denn ehrlich gesagt hatte sie schon ein mulmiges Gefühl, da der Pilot auch nicht auf Barrets Trauerfeier erschienen war.

Ein Klopfen riss Cid aus seiner allmorgendlichen Apathie. „Was wollen diese gottverdammten Idioten jetzt schon wieder...", grummelte er und beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Er hatte es satt, dass der Rest der Dorfbewohner ihn immer noch als das Allwissende und inoffiziellen Bürgermeister ansahen. Dabei wollte er doch bloß seine Ruhe. Wenn es was ernstes war, würden sie nachher wiederkommen.

Cids Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich nach unten, als es erneut klopfte. Aber auch jetzt dachte er nicht daran, aufzustehen. Stattdessen schlürfte er weiter seinen Tee. Das dritte Pochen. „Verdammte Kacke!", verärgert knallte Cid seine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch, dass ein Teil des Inhaltes auf den Tisch schwabbte. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich noch seine Packung Kippen, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lagen und zündete sich eine an, bevor er sich in Richtung Tür begab. Klopfen Nr. 4. Verdammt, konnten diese Idioten sich nicht einen Augenblick gedulden!

„Was zur Hölle...", Cid riss die Tür auf und erstarrte. Mit dieser Person hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Schön auch, dich zu sehen.", lächelte Tifa süß. Ihr Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„'Tschuldige. Hallo Tifa.", Cid kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf, „Was macht die Kunst?"

„Dürfen wir reinkommen?", wir? Erst jetzt bemerkte er die zweite, dunkle Person hinter Tifa. Cid musterte sie. Junges Mädchen, vielleicht sechzehn, mit einer Gitarre auf dem Rücken, dem sein viel zu großes graues T-Shirt wie ein Sack bis über den knielangen Rock hing und ein Großteil der braunen Haare das Gesicht verdeckten. Cid wollte gerade grinsend fragen, ob das Vincents Braut war, oder was, aber dann erkannte er unter all dem braunen Gewirr das Gesicht, dass er das letzte Mal vor acht Jahren gesehen hatte. Marlene Wallace. Das Mädchen, das ihm, im schlafenden Zustand, damals während der Siegesfeier eine Rolle Klopapier um den Kopf gewickelt hatte (Als er aufgewacht war, musste es für den Rest eine sehr erheiternde Angelegenheit gewesen sein. Cid war in Panik umhergetaumelt und hatte bestimmt ein paar Minuten gebraucht, bevor er kapiert hatte, worum es sich bei dem weißen, wattigen Zeug gehandelt hatte). Cids Blick wanderte zu den beiden schmalen Furchen, die sich über die sandige Hauptstraße bis hin zu seinem Haus zogen und bei Marlene endeten. Ihm fielen auch mehrere Leute auf, die interessiert zu ihm, Tifa und Marlene herübergafften.

„Seid ihr bis hierher Ski gefahren, oder was?", fragte er verwirrt. Tifa verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein... Dürfen wir jetzt endlich reinkommen?"

Tifa rümpfte die Nase, als sie Cids Haus betrat. Ein typischer Junggesellenhaushalt, wie es schien. Und hier wollte sie Marlene lassen? Gott, Cid hatte wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, was er an Shera gehabt hatte, wenn man jetzt einen Vergleich zog. Nun ja, Marlene schien das herrschende Chaos, die offenstehenden, vollgestopften Küchenschränke, der überlaufende Müll, der dreckige Fußboden und auch der allgemeine Mief nach Zigaretten nichts auszumachen. Ein Blick zu ihr hin und Tifa kam es so vor, als wäre das Mädchen schon eins mit ihrer Umgebung geworden.

„Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?", Tifa setzte sich Cid gegenüber an den Tisch, der sie überrascht anschaute, während er einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm.

„Brief?"

Tifa verdrehte die Augen: „Deswegen warst du auch nicht auf der Feier..."

„Hä?", Cid schaute sie erstaunt an, „Wovon zum Teufel redest du bitte?"

Tifa warf einen besorgten Blick auf Marlene. Diese stand immer noch im Raum und schaute sich sehr interessiert die Decke mit ihren Spinnenweben an.

„Marlene, Schatz? Wie wäre es, wenn du ein bisschen in den Garten gehst und Gitarre spielst. Dein Zeug kannst du ja hier stehen lassen."

„Ja ja.", maulte das Mädchen und schnappte sich seinen Gitarrenkoffer, „Wo geht's denn hier nach draußen?"

Cid wies rechts von sich auf die Tür und das Mädchen trottete von dannen. Tifa schaute ihr nach bis sie sicher war, dass Marlene die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Entschuldige. Aber es ist schwer darüber zu sprechen, wenn sie daneben steht."

„Was ist denn mit der passiert?", Cid drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher neben sich aus, fischte jedoch gleich nach der nächsten, die er sich ansteckte.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht mehr so viel rauchen."

„Ja, Mama...", er wusste es ja selber. Eigentlich hatte es ihm der Arzt sogar verboten. Aber was der Arzt nicht weiß, macht den Arzt nicht heiß, oder wie war das?

Von draußen klang ein verstimmtes Gitarrengeschraddel ins Haus.

„Ich hoffe, sie fängt nicht auch noch an, zu singen.", ein weiterer Zug, der sich in seinen Bronchien schnell ausbreitete.

„Bis jetzt hat sie damit noch nicht angefangen...", antwortete Tifa, während sie durch das Fenster Marlene beobachtete, wie sie im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken zur Hauswand im Gras saß und spielte, „Sie war schon immer ein bisschen... abgehoben. Aber _so_ komisch ist sie erst seit kurzer Zeit.", sie wandte sich wieder Cid zu um die Katastrophe zu verkünden, „Barret ist tot..."

In solchen Momenten büßen Wörter immer die Hälfte ihrer Wirkung ein. Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie auch nur ein Stück ihrer Wirkung entfalten können. Während also die Wirkung langsam einsetzt, sitzt man selbst meist da, wie der letzte Trottel und starrt, wie ein Auto. Cid bildete da keine Ausnahme. Der qualmende Zigarettenstummel war ihm aus dem Mundwinkel herausgefallen.

„Was?"

„Cid... deine Zigarette.", Tifa wies tonlos auf die Kippe, die gehässig die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte und langsam ein Loch in die Tischplatte kokelte.

„Oh...", unbeholfen las der Pilot die Kippe auf und drückte sie aus, bevor er sich wieder Tifa zuwendete.

„Du kennst ja seine... unsere Vergangenheit...", fuhr die Brünette fort, „Damals, als wir den Reaktor in die Luft gesprengt haben... Es sind eben auch Menschen gestorben.", scheinbar rang sie mit den Tränen, da ihre Stimme immer gedrückter klang. Ihr Atem wurde immer flacher, „Es war ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge aus der Nachbarschaft... kaum älter als Marlene...", sie schluchzte.

Cid saß ihr gegenüber und fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade eine Betäubungsspritze verpasst bekommen. Er erinnerte sich an einen Gedanken, den er vor einiger Zeit einmal gehabt hatte. Dass es zuende gehen würde... vielleicht hatte es ja inzwischen angefangen.

„Geht's?", aus einer nahestehenden Schublade reichte er Tifa ein Papiertaschentuch, dass sie dankend entgegennahm und sich schnäuzte.

„Nach... nach Meteor...", setzte Tifa schließlich fort, immer noch mit sehr zittriger Stimme, „...ist Barret zusammen mit Marlene in... in Kalm geblieben... aber irgendwann ist was durchgesickert, ... wer Barret wirklich war. Und dann vor zwei Wochen auf offener Straße...", erneut unterlag Tifa den Tränen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, „... in den Kopf". Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es erneut so weh tun könnte. Sie hatte geweint, oh ja. Auf der Trauerfeier hatte sie dagesessen und wie ein Schlosshund gewimmert, während Cloud sie an sich gedrückt hatte. Danach hatte sie sich zusammenreißen können. Es stach immer noch, aber sie hatte nicht mehr darüber reden müssen. Es hatte erst einmal gegolten, Marlene irgendwo unterzubringen. Doch jetzt...

Cid fühlte sich hundeelend, betäubt, überfordert und müde. Vielleicht sollte er wieder ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht würde sich das ganze dann ja als ein riesen Irrtum oder so was entpuppen. Vielleicht würde er dann wieder den gleichen Morgen aufwachen, und nichts würde passieren. Es wäre wieder das gleiche, beschissene Leben wie vorher, nur das keine Tifa Lockhart an seinem Esstisch sich die Seele aus dem Leib heulen würde, während Barrets apathischer Nachwuchs die Szenerie mit ihrer Katzenmusik auch noch passend unterstrich. Ohne einen toten Barret Wallace.

„Tifa?", nein, sie reagierte nicht. Völlig in sich zusammengesackt saß sie da, ihr Gesicht immer noch hinter ihren Armen versteckt, halb auf dem Tisch liegend und zitternd, während diesem Haufen Elend ab und zu ein Schluchzen entkam. Was sollte er jetzt tun? ...aaach, scheiß drauf! Cid Highwind war niemals ein sehr einfühlsamer Mensch gewesen. Herr Gott, Shera war ihm deswegen davongelaufen, die inzwischen doch sehr abgehärtet gegen seine unsensible Art gewesen war. Eigentlich erwarteten die Leute doch von ihm gar nichts anderes, als dass er sich wie ein Elephant in einem emotionalen Porzellanladen benahm. Und doch versuchte er es. Zumindest ein bisschen. Die Umarmung, die er Tifa gab, war keine besonders sanfte. Keine Streicheleinheiten über den Rücken, kein „Pssssssssssssscht, ist ja gut...", nur eine simple, einfache Umarmung ohne viel Schnickschnack.

„Geht es wieder?", ihr Zittern hatte aufgehört. Sie nickte und Cid ließ sie los.

„Könnte ich noch ein Taschentuch haben?", krächzte sie. Cid nickte und reichte ihr noch eines aus der Schublade. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass es auf einmal still geworden war. Hatte Marlene aufgehört, zu spielen? Er schaute aus dem Fenster nach draußen und ihr genau in die dunklen Augen. Sie wusste genau, worum es ging, das war Cid klar. Aber die Reaktion war ihm unheimlich. Sie saß einfach nur da und schaute mit leerem Blick hinein und verfolgte die Szenerie. Keinerlei Emotion. Die Reaktion war ungefähr das Gegenteilige von dem, was Cid von Mädchen normalerweise in diesem Alter erwartete.

„Wir hatten dir eine Nachricht geschrieben...", Tifa war fertig mit Schneuzen, „Aber du bist nicht zur Trauerfeier erschienen. Ich nehme an, dass du dann meinen anderen Brief auch nicht erhalten hast..."

„Nein...", was aber auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Anscheinend war nur ShinRa dazu in der Lage gewesen, ein funktionierendes Postnetz zu erhalten. Briefe schreiben war momentan eine höchst riskante Sache. Es kamen gerade einmal fünfzig Prozent der Briefe auch an. Obwohl der mangelhafte Briefverkehr das kleinere Übel war, seit ShinRa nicht mehr da war, dachte Cid, während er sich schmerzlich an die ShinRa 26 zurückerinnerte.

„Dann bitte ich dich eben noch einmal um den Gefallen...", Tifa drehte sich zu Cid um, der aufgestanden war, um sich und ihr eine Tasse lauwarmen Tee aus der Kanne einzuschenken.

„Ich höre...", er setzte sich wieder hin und stellte die eine Tasse vor ihr ab, während er selbst einen Schluck aus seiner nahm.

„Kann Marlene für einige Zeit bei dir wohnen?"

Ein lautes Husten war aus der Richtung des Piloten zu hören, der sich an seinem Tee prompt verschluckt hatte.

„Gott... verdammte Scheiße...", keuchte er, während er immer wieder husten musste und ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, „Bist du verrückt!"

„Nein. Und hör mir zu.". Tifa sah ihn böse an und Cid hielt lieber die Klappe, „Sie kann in Kalm nicht bleiben. Die Leute dort haben Barrets Tod wie eine Heldentat gefeiert! Es gab dort recht viele Arbeiterfamilien, aus denen die Männer auch nach Midgar gefahren sind, um dort zu arbeiten.", Tifa seufzte, während sie eine weitere unangenehme Erinnerung herauskramte, „Du warst nicht dabei auf der Trauerfeier. Du weißt nicht, was für einen Spitzrutenlauf wir hinlegen mussten! Die Leute haben uns angeschrieen... Marlene kann dort nicht bleiben."

„Tsss, und mein Haus stellt eine passendere Bleibe da, oder was?"

„Wir haben sonst nichts anderes!"

„Ach nein! Was ist dem mit diesem gottverdammten Flohzirkus? In diesem Kinderparadies von Cosmo Canyon dürfte das Gör doch bestens aufgehoben sein!", Cid wusste auch nicht genau, warum er sich so sträubte. Bei jeder anderen Person hätte er vermutlich wiederwillig zugestimmt, wenn sie nicht gerade Yuffie hieß. Aber dieses Mädchen war ihm unheimlich. Und wenn er etwas nicht im Haus haben wollte, dann waren das Diebe und depressive Teenager!

„Red ist weg...", Tifa klang sehr verbittert über die Tatsache.

„Wohin?"

„Was weiß denn ich? In Richtung Krater, oder so. Will an den Lebensstrom um sich selbst zu finden, wie er gesagt hat.", manchmal war es erschreckend, wie sarkastisch die Frau doch klang. Es war ziemlich klar zu hören, was Tifa von dieser Aktion hielt.

„Und der Rest?", Cid klopfte ungeduldig mit dem nackten Fuß auf den Boden.

„Du bist der einzige, der uns eingefallen ist. Und hier ist vermutlich der einzige einigermaßen ruhige Ort, wo wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen. Vincent ist mitsamt seinem Sarg verschwunden..."

„Ich glaube auch kaum, dass es dem Mädchen gut tun würde, Zeit mit diesem suizidgefährdeten Vampir zu verbringen.", unterbrach Cid sie.

„Yuffie ist in Wutai mitten in einen Machtkampf um Godos Nachfolge verwickelt worden, Reeve hat dank dem Militärputsch in Junon genug Ärger am Hals und ich und Cloud haben auch erst einmal aus Kalm das Weite gesucht, bevor die Leute noch zwischen uns und Barret eine Verbindung knüpfen! Cid, du bist der einzige, der uns auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist und Rocket Town ist der sicherste Ort..."

Ja, das war er tatsächlich. Der Rest Welt wandelte sich weiter und weiter, trotz der Rettung vor Meteor, in eine Hölle und nur Rocket Town blieb langweilig und trostlos, dass man sich die Haare ausreißen wollte. Ein Hustenanfall riss Cid aus seinem Gedankengang heraus und hastig hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Das kommt vom Rauchen.", ermahnte ihn Tifa, aber er hörte gar nicht hin, sondern schaute nur auf seine Handfläche, die er eben noch vor seinen Mund gehalten hatte. Bräunlich gelb gefärbter Schleim lag darin. Ja toll. Da lebte man schon in einer Konstante und dann machte der eigene Körper doch schlapp.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja ja.", Hastig langte Cid nach einem weiteren Taschentuch, mit dem er sich die Hand abwischte.

„Es würde nicht lange Zeit dauern.", erklärte Tifa, die misstrauisch das Taschentuch beäugte, das der Pilot schnell entsorgte, „Es wäre vielleicht für ein paar Wochen. Wir müssen Barrets Verwandte ausfindig machen. Es soll irgendwo eine Tante geben. Wir werden Marlene zu ihr bringen, sobald wir sie gefunden haben."

„Wenn ich sie denn aufnehmen würde."

Tifa sah Cid streng an.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, verdammte Kacke.", Cid kratzte sich verärgert am Kopf, „Hauptsache ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr mich nicht mit ihr sitzen lasst."

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür nach draußen. „Wo ist das Klo?", Marlene stand im Türrahmen, umringt von den Strahlen der Mittagssonne und schaute erwartungslos in die Runde.

„Da drüben.", Cid wies auf eine alte knarrige Tür im Flur. Er würde hier mal wieder aufräumen müssen.

„Die kann man ja gar nicht abschließen...", hörte er das Mädchen im Flur nuscheln.

„Ich werd mich drum kümmern.", grummelte der Pilot, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand sonst. Er würde also auch das alte, kaputte Schloss im Klo auswechseln müssen.

„Also abgemacht?", Tifa grinste ihn erwartungsfroh an.

„Ja ja. Herr Gott noch eins. Sie kann in Sheras altem Bett schlafen."

„Du hast ihr Zimmer immer noch nicht ausgeräumt?"

„Verdammte Scheiße, nein!"

„Hier kannst du schlafen.", Cid hatte Marlene sogar den Koffer in Sheras altes Schlafzimmer getragen. Na gut, ein großer Aufwand war es nicht gewesen. Entweder besaß das Mädchen wirklich nicht viel, oder der Aufbruch der beiden musste sehr hastig von Statten gegangen sein.

Marlene sah sich um. Es war kein besonders großes oder reichhaltig möbliertes Zimmer. Es gefiel ihr. Mit einer Hand strich sie über die Kommode neben dem Bett. Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich darauf gebildet.

„Du scheinst hier ja gar nichts geändert zu haben, seit sie mit diesem Typen durchgebrannt ist.", Tifa stand im Türrahmen und begutachtete den Raum. Cid reagierte nicht darauf, aber Marlene bemerkte den bösen Blick, den der Pilot der Brünette zuwarf. Als er sich eine Zigarette anzündete, merkte Tifa an, dass es vielleicht ganz nett wäre, wenn zumindest Marlenes Zimmer rauchfrei bleiben würde. Cid verzog verärgert das Gesicht und latschte zurück in die Küche. Marlene war es eigentlich ziemlich egal, ob ihr Zimmer „rauchfrei" war oder nicht. Sie würde es sich bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen, hier drin zu rauchen. Das musste nur keiner der Erwachsenen wissen.

„Marlene, glaubst du, du kommst zurecht?", Tifa wollte wohl wieder los? Innerlich atmete das Mädchen auf. Sie mochte Tifa, aber sehr viel länger hätte sie das ständige Umsorgen nicht ertragen.

Ein stummes Nicken. Tifa lächelte aufmunternd und gab Marlene einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wenn was ist, wende dich an Cid. Wir sehen uns.", mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer. Marlene atmete auf und ließ sich auf das quietschende Bett fallen. Sie war fertig. Die Reise war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Vielleicht würde ja hier das denken aufhören. Sie musste ganz einfach irgendwas zu tun zu haben. Vermutlich würde es dann auch wieder besser werden. Vielleicht könnte sie dann auch wieder an andere Dinge denken als an das Bild von Barret mit einem Einschussloch in der Schläfe. Vielleicht konnte sie den Brief vergessen, den ihr Vater ihr hinterlassen hatte. Vielleicht würde der Fluch auch von sich aus wieder verschwinden.

Sie dachte gar nicht daran, ihren Koffer auszuräumen. Ein Horizontalschrank, der Boden, bot vielmehr Übersicht als diese verstaubte Kommode. Barret hatte sich immer drüber aufgeregt, aber Cids Haushalt ließ vermuten, dass dieser den Teufel tun und sie ermahnen würde, ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. Marlene wollte schlafen, also zog sie sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich hin, als sie merkte, dass die Sonne ihr genau ins Gesicht schien. Sie mochte die Sonne nicht. Sie erschien Marlene rücksichtslos. Sie drehte sich um und schloss die Vorhänge. Schon besser. Sie hätte jetzt gerne noch eine Kippe geraucht, aber die Kippenpackung lag zu weit weg und sie war viel zu faul, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter zu bewegen.

Barret war also tot. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die Nachricht richtig verdauen zu können. Cid wusste nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Wann hatte er Barret das letzte Mal gesehen? Vor fünf Jahren? Ja, das kam hin. Barret war immer ein netter Kerl gewesen und es tat ihm auch leid, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass er eine Tochter zurückließ. Aber die Umstände brachten ihn doch ins Grübeln. Hatten sie die Welt gerettet? Seine Argumentation reichte nie über ein bisschen´ als Antwort hinaus. Man musste sich nur die Nachrichten anschauen. Es war nicht so, als wäre die Welt durch die Zerschlagung ShinRas und die Vernichtung Sephiroths ein hübscheres Plätzchen Erde geworden. Und der Planet plus Lebensstrom und Konsorten? Auch nicht gerettet. Viele Gemeinden hatten sich schlichtweg geweigert, ihre Reaktoren abzustellen. Und dort, wo sich die Menschen wirklich entschieden hatten, keine Makoenergie mehr zu nutzen, traten erhebliche Versorgungsprobleme und Arbeitslosigkeit auf. Zudem war ein Machtvakuum entstanden und das Militär versuchte, dieses wieder zu füllen. Es war die Frage, ob eine Militärherrschaft nicht noch schlimmer war, als ShinRas Quasi Regime.

„Ach, shit!", es war alles zu deprimierend. Die Wahrheit war, dass er ShinRa brauchte. Ohne sie würde er nie wieder ins All fliegen können und es gab nichts, wonach er sich mehr sehnte, als noch einmal den Planeten von dort oben sehen zu können. Er kam sich vor, als hätte er seinen Zenit überschritten. Großartig. Cid Highwind hatte seine erste Midlife Crisis.

Vielleicht wurde es ja langsam Zeit, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, schaute Cid nach Marlene. Vermutlich war sie immer noch am Auspacken, aber irgendwie kam es ihm komisch vor, dass aus dem Bettraum kein einziges Geräusch kam. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und erblickte eine schlafende Marlene. Gut, wenigstens die schien versorgt zu sein, mit dem was sie brauchte. Cid verzog sich in seine Werkstatt. Er hatte den Auftrag von einem exzentrischen Millionär von der Costa del Sol erhalten, den Motor seines Oldtimers ein bisschen aufzumöbeln. Na toll, da war er also. Cid Highwind. Der erste Mann im All. Und er reparierte Dinge.

Es war Nachmittags, als Marlene aufwachte. Wow. Sie hatte in einem Bett geschlafen. Eine echte Wohltat nach mehreren Tagen auf dem Erdboden. Hätte sie etwas mehr Zeit gehabt, hätte sie noch eine Isomatte einpacken können.

Marlene richtete sich auf und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass die Sonne inzwischen auf der anderen Seite des Hauses schien. Sie fühlte sich schon sehr viel weniger erschöpft als vorhin. Sie hatte Hunger.

Auf dem Flur fragte Marlene sich, wie der erste Mann im All eigentlich in so einer erbärmlichen Bruchbude leben konnte. Aber sie hatte sich ja auch gefragt, wie einer der Retter des Planeten einfach so erschossen werden konnte. Irgendwie schien es zu funktionieren. Sie hätte Cid gerne nach Shera gefragt. Marlene hatte sie damals auf der Feier nach der Zerstörung Meteors kennen gelernt. Sie und Cid schienen ja ziemlich zusammengeklebt zu haben - auf eine komische Art und Weise. Aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr da.

Mal schauen, was sich hier an Essbarem auftreiben lässt, dachte Marlene und hoffte nur, dass ihr beim Durchforsten der Schränke keine unerwartete Überraschung ins Haus stand.

Allerdings blieb auch sie nicht verschont. Die Schränke waren überfüllt mit Marmeladengläsern, wie Marlene feststellte und eines fiel ihr natürlich formvollendet auf den Fuß, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Autsch!", schrie das Mädchen auf und humpelte zu einem der Stühle. Das Marmeladenglas rollte unschuldig vor dem Küchenschrank umher.

Marlene hörte das Quietschen einer Tür und Schritte auf dem Holzboden, bevor Cid in der Küchentür erschien.

„Ist was passiert?", es war schwer, seinen Blick irgendwie zu interpretieren. Es wirkte als hätte er den Satz auswendig gelernt und ihn jetzt aufgesagt, wie ein schlechter Schauspieler in einer billigen Seifenoper.

„Ich wollte mir was zu essen machen.", murmelte Marlene. Cids Blick fiel auf das einsam auf dem Boden liegende Marmeladenglas. Er schien sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen zu können.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Marlene nickte nur kurz. Eigentlich war Hunger sogar untertrieben. Sie hatte seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen.

„Wunderbar. Ich auch.", Cid öffnete den Gefrierschrank und begann zu kramen. Marlene fühlte sich angenehm an früher erinnert. Barret hatte auch nicht kochen können.

„Ich hoffe, du magst Tiefkühllasagne."

Keinem von beidem fiel auf, dass das an diesem Tag die ersten Fetzen einer Konversation waren, die beide miteinander führten.

„Das da draußen ist dein Flugzeug, oder?", es war unglaublich, wie eine so unscheinbare Person so laut schmatzen konnte. Anscheinend schien ihr Sinn für Konversation auch zurückgekommen zu sein.

„Jepp."

„Fliegt es noch?"

„Momentan nicht.", seit der Bruchlandung, die er damals mit Cloud hingelegt hatte, war die Tiny Bronco nie wieder dieselbe gewesen. Das Ersetzen des Hecks, das damals kaputt gegangen war, war das kleinste Problem gewesen. Allerdings hatten auch die Triebwerke doch mehr abbekommen, als Cid angenommen hatte. Er hatte sie immer wieder repariert. Das Problem waren die Ersatzteile. Cid hatte einfach zu viele Geldprobleme, so dass ihm immer nur drittklassige Ersatzteile zur Verfügung standen. Andauernd war etwas defekt.

Marlene schaute geistesabwesend durch das Fenster.

„Ist irgendwas?"

„Nein. Aber wenn das Flugzeug funktionieren würde... Dann könntest du überall hinfliegen. Wohin du wolltest. Oder?"

„Fast überall. Ja."

Man kam besser mit ihr aus, als Cid zu Anfang erwartet hatte. Zunächst hatte er ja sogar bezweifelt, dass sie zu irgendeiner Konversation fähig wäre. Es kam ihm zwar nun so vor, als würde er mit einer Zehnjährigen reden, aber was soll's. Sie hatte jedoch immer noch diesen weltfernen Gesichtsausdruck, der Cid weiter unheimlich blieb.

Ein gefräßiges Schweigen entstand, nur unterbrochen, durch Marlenes Geschmatze. Cid hatte das letzte Mal solche Geräusche beim Militär in der Kantine gehört.

Ein erneuter Hustenanfall durchbrach die Stille.

„Shit...", bekam der Pilot noch heraus, bevor er aufsprang und in Richtung Bad rannte, während man sich an den Geräuschen, die er von sich gab, ausmalen konnte, was da alles aus seinen Bronchien hoch kam.

Ganz schön eklig, dachte Marlene und schaufelte dann ihre Lasagne weiter in sich herein.

„Verdammt...", der Arzt hatte ihn gewarnt. Dass er seine Lebensgewohnheiten nicht mehr lange beibehalten könne. Dass er dringend das Rauchen aufgeben und sich in Behandlung begeben sollte. Schwachsinn, in Cids Augen. Vermutlich kam sowieso jede Hilfe zu spät. Cid starrte auf das bräunliche Zeug, dass da seinen Weg aus den Bronchien hinaus ans Tageslicht gefunden hatte. Sein Körper hatte ihm bewiesen, dass es nicht mehr er, Cid Highwind, war, der die absolute Kontrolle darüber übernommen hatte. Sein Körper wurde langsam aber sicher von diesem Ding gekapert, das sich in seinem linken Lungenflügel eingenistet hatte. Verächtlich schaute Cid auf die vom Teer gefärbte Schleimansammlung, bevor er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und es im Ausguss verschwand. Aber er hatte noch Zeit. Noch war kein Blut dabei gewesen und noch atmete er.

Marlene war fertig, als Cid wiederkam. Ihm war der Appetit inzwischen vergangen. Viel eher ihm war nach einer Zigarette zumute.

„Warte mal...", der Pilot war gerade dabei, seine Lasagne zu entsorgen, als er sich zu Marlene umdrehte, „Isst du das nicht mehr?"

„Nein...", Cid schob ihr den Teller hin und Marlene schaufelte auch diese Portion gierig in sich hinein.

„Man könnte meinen, du hättest die letzte Zeit von Dreck gelebt.", nuschelte Cid zwischen seiner Kippe im Mundwinkel hindurch, die er sich anzündete.

„So ähnlich."

„Aha...", er würde ihr bestimmt nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.

„Das da eben kam vom rauchen, oder?"

„Der bescheuerte Arzt sagt ja."

„Rauchst du immer noch so viel, wie früher?"

„Nein.", inzwischen rauchte er noch mehr.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen. Es fiel Cid schwer, irgendwie mit dem Mädchen auf einen Nenner zu kommen. Und Gott verdammt, nein, es würde ganz bestimmt nicht seine Nikotinsucht sein, die daran etwas ändern würde.

Marlene war fertig und quetschte beide Teller auf den Küchentisch zu dem anderen Geschirr, von dem nur Gott zu wissen schien, wie lange es auf einen Abwasch wartete.

„Bin draußen...", Marlene stiefelte zur Haustür hin.

„Ja ja.", Cid war ebenfalls aufgestanden und verschwand wieder in seiner Werkstatt.

Gott, hier schien wirklich gar nichts los zu sein. Marlene hätte gerne einmal die Rakete live gesehen, die hier gestanden hatte. In der Schule hatten sie ein Foto davon an der Wand hängen gehabt. Aber es war nicht dasselbe.

Und ohne diese Rakete erschien das Dorf wirklich nur noch trostlos ohne Ende. Genau, wie Cid. Marlene fragte sich, ob es daran gelegen hatte, dass sie damals zu klein gewesen war um es zu bemerken. Aber das gesamte Volk, das Barret damals angeschleppt hatte wirkte auf sie plötzlich so furchtbar ausgebrannt und... und einfach alt.

So was wird also aus Leuten, die die Welt retten? Mordopfer, Spinner, Depressive und ausgebrannte spießige Erwachsene, die ihren Höhepunkt ganz einfach viel zu früh im Leben erreicht hatten?

Es war ziemlich windig geworden, während Marlene die Straße entlang ging und grübelte. Sie hatte nun endgültig ihren Ursprung verloren und war alleine. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl der Losgelöstheit und Freiheit. Und es war einsam. _Extrem _einsam. Die Kehrseite des Fluches.

Sie würde wohl auch hier keine Ruhe vor ihrem Gehirn bekommen.

Der nächste Tag verging ähnlich eisig zwischen den beiden, wie der erste. Marlene war die meiste Zeit draußen unterwegs. Cid hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, was sie da draußen trieb und es interessierte ihn auch relativ wenig. Was ihn jedoch schon ärgerte, waren die Gerüchte, die bereits aufgetaucht waren. Gott, er hasste dieses bekackte Nest, in dem sich die Leute auf jede Neuigkeit stürzten, wie die Geier. Das gängigste Gerücht, das sich bestimmt wieder dieser alte Säufertrupp aus dem Shanghai–Inn ausgedacht hatten war, dass es das uneheliche Kind von ihm und Shera war, dass sie nun in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion bei ihm abgeliefert hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er Shera geschwängert haben musste, noch bevor sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, ignorierten die Leute geflissentlich.

Gott, und er hasste diese bekackte Arbeit! Cid war sich nicht sicher, ob der alte Geizhals das Teil in einer Tropfsteinhöhle oder in einer Regentonne über Jahre eingelagert hatte, auf jeden Fall war es ein Wunder, dass der Motor überhaupt noch lief, so verrostet, wie er war. Eigentlich sollte das hier eine Routinearbeit werden, aber so wie es aussah, war erst einmal eine Generalüberholung fällig.

Wie lange hockte er jetzt schon in seiner Werkstatt? Es mussten mehrere Stunden gewesen sein, denn es schien später Nachmittag zu sein? Gott, er brauchte einen Kaffee, wenn er das Teil heute noch fertig bekommen wollte.

Er schien irgendetwas verpasst zu haben. War Cid so taub, oder stellte sein Zimmer wirklich das Tor in eine andere Dimension dar? Cid wusste es nicht zu sagen. Auf jeden Fall schlug ihm eine Mischung aus Hillbilly-Wegrenn-Musik und Staubsaugerlärm entgegen und irgendwie kam ihm der Flur plötzlich so sauber vor. Und außerdem zog es, wie Hechtsuppe.

Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer verriet ihm, was los war.

„Du putzt?", Cid starrte erstaunt auf eine, mit einem Staubsauger bewaffnete Marlene. Um ihren Kopf hatte sie ein altes Tuch gewickelt um ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht herauszuhalten

und außerdem hatte sie eine uralte Schürze umgebunden, von der Cid gar nicht wusste, dass sie in diesem Haushalt vorkam.

Marlene schien ihn nicht zu hören. Entweder war es zu laut oder sie war viel zu tief ins Staubsaugen versunken. Cid zuckte die Schultern und schlenderte in die Küche um sich Kaffee zu kochen. Dort erlebte er gleich die nächste Überraschung. _Sauberes Geschirr!_ Sie hatte abgewaschen! Hatte er sich Sataan ins Haus geholt oder die Inkarnation des Putzfrauengottes? Innerhalb eines halben Tages hatte das Kind einen Großteil des Hauses aufgeräumt!

Marlene hatte inzwischen wohl gemerkt, dass Cid aus der Versenkung wieder aufgetaucht war, denn sie stand in der Küchentür.

Der Pilot warf ihr einen misstrauischen und fragenden Blick zu. Das Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Mir war langweilig."

„Willst du nen Kaffee?"

„Ja.", Marlene setzte sich und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Na toll. Und am Ende heißt es, du hättest diese Scheiße von mir!", Cid drehte sich zu ihr um und beobachtete wie sie zog.

„Sie haben's seit zwei Jahren nicht gemerkt.", grinste Marlene. Es war Cid bis jetzt so vor gekommen, als hätte sie nur diesen einen, gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck drauf. Das Grinsen war vermutlich das erste Mal, seit sie gestern vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, dass er eine ernsthafte Bewegung ihrer Gesichtsmuskulatur gesehen hatte.

Der Kaffee war fertig. Cid setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin, reichte ihr einen Becher und zündete sich selbst eine Zigarette an.

„Gott.", Cid sah auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen, „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass dieser potthässliche, staubige Grauton ursprünglich gar nicht zur Farbe des Teppichs gehörte."

„Ich habe mal von einem Typen gehört, der in seinem eigenen Müll gelebt hat, bis eines Tages das Gesunheitsamt bei ihm aufkreuzte."

„Na klar. Nur dumm, dass es den Scheißladen schon lange nicht mehr gibt.", Cid grinste bitter.

„Vermisst du die ShinRa?", in diesem Moment wurde Cid klar, was ihm wirklich unheimlich an diesem Mädchen war. Es war nicht seine Unberührtheit, die es selbst nach dem Tod ihres Vaters aufrecht erhielt. Sie wirkte alt. Wenn sie sprach, hatte man den Eindruck, sie wäre neun, aber wenn sie nicht sprach konnte man meinen, eine Fünfzigjährige vor sich zu haben. Sie war gezeichnet.

„Verdammte Kacke, nein!", antwortete Cid barsch, „Die ShinRa waren ein riesen Haufen Idioten, die keine gottverdammte Ahnung von irgendwas hatten! Das einzige, was ich vermisse...", war ein Ziel, „... ist meine Rakete."

Schlaf war ein dummes Miststück. Er weigerte sich immer dann über einen zu kommen, wenn man ihn am meisten nötig hatte. Und wenn er in so einer Situation doch irgendwann kam, dann brachte er irgendwelche unnützen Träume mit sich, die einen kurz darauf wieder aufwachen ließen und dann konnte man erst recht nicht mehr schlafen.

Marlene hatte geträumt. Ihr Vater war darin vorgekommen. Nicht Barret sondern ihr richtiger Vater. Aber Barret war auch dort gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig in den Kopf geschossen. Marlene war auch im Traum dabei gewesen. Als beide tot waren, waren ihr sämtliche Zähne ausgefallen und vor ihr hatte sich der Erdboden aufgetan. Sie hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Kern der Erde gesehen, leuchtend grün und flüssig, aber dann war sie aufgewacht. Es schien das Markanteste in ihrem Traum gewesen zu sein, weil sie sich an den Rest nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Marlene lag jetzt wach und fühlte sich rappelig, wie nie. Sie wollte diesen ganzen Mist endlich aus ihrem Kopf verbannen, nicht mehr daran denken. Aber es ging nicht. Sie wollte schreien und toben und am liebsten irgendwas zerreißen. Jemandem weh tun und wenn es sie selbst war. Sie hatte dieses Stadium schon mehrere Male durchgemacht nach Barrets Tod. Sie hatte kurz davor gestanden, sich den Kopf gegen die Wand zu hauen um endlich ihr eigenes Gehirn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann hatte sie aber etwas anderes getan. Im Nachthemd schlich sie zu dem großen, schwarzen Koffer, der still in der Ecke stand.

Nein, bis jetzt hatte Marlene noch nicht angefangen, zu singen, hatte Tifa gesagt. Cid würde diese Nacht also die Premiere miterleben und mit ihm der ganze Block.

Es riss den Piloten irgendwann mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf. Ein Gejaule schlug ihm entgegen, dass sein erster Gedanke war, irgendjemand verprügele im Innenhof seines Hauses eine Katze.

Ächzend und fluchend kroch Cid aus seinem Bett. Seine Hauslatschen, wie sonst auch, vergaß er.

Im Flur wurde ihm dann jedoch klar, dass es sich doch nicht um ein geschundenes Haustier handeln konnte, das dort sein Leid Kund tat. Katzen konnten keine Gitarre spielen, dem war sich Cid sicher.

Erbost, da um den Schlaf gebracht, riss er die Tür nach draußen auf und machte sich bereit, loszupöblen, wie er es seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Das „Hat dir wer ins Hirn gekackt, du durchgedrehte Knallcharge!", blieb ihm jedoch im Halse stecken. Er war sich sicher, dass noch nicht einmal der Anblick von Retter Sephiroth ihm solche Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Marlene im Nachthemd saß im Gras mit ihrer Gitarre, die sie bearbeitete, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf dem Klangkörper des Instrumentes. Und sie sang - obwohl der Ausdruck „singen" nicht ganz passte.

„What have Iiiiii become, my sweetest frieeeeend!", sie schrie es viel eher, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen.

„Everyone I know goes away in the End!"

Ihr Oberkörper wiegte hin und her, ihre Haare unhüllten sie, wie eine übergroße Plastiktüte, die sie sich über den Kopf gezogen hatte.

„And you can haaaaaaaaave it all, my Eeeeeeempire of Dirt/ I will let you down/ I will maaake you hurt!"

Sie war noch nicht einmal mehr fähig, richtig zu greifen, so sehr zitterte sie.

Es hörte sich krum und schief an, wie eine gottverdammte Höllenmaschine. Anscheinend hatte Marlene mit ihrem Gejammer schon die halbe Nachbarschaft aufgeweckt. In den Häusern um sie herum gingen die Lichter an, Hunde fingen an, in den Trauergesang des Mädchens jaulend mit einzustimmen. Cid hatte niemals eine schrecklichere Darbietung gehört. Und ihm war niemals etwas so unter die Haut gegangen. Er wagte sich nicht zu rühren. Als ob Marlene eine tickende Zeitbombe wäre, die jederzeit hochgehen würde, sobald man sich ihr näherte. Die Nachbarn öffneten die Fenster und fingen an, zu pöbeln. Es war alles zu grotesk. Ein riesiger Schild von monströser Trauer umgab das Mädchen und schien alles um sie herum abzuschirmen. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr. Die Geräusche um sie herum waren nur ein weiterer Teil ihres Katzenmusikorchesters, während sie immer und immer wieder ihren Refrain wiederholte. Immer wieder: „What haaaave I becooome!". Und bei jedem Male wurde es langsamer und heiserer. Als Cid sich endlich wieder gesammelt hatte, merkte er, dass seine Augen brannten. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut. Tonlos ging er zu Marlene hin und nahm ihr die Gitarre aus der Hand, die sie sich ohne Widerstand abnehmen ließ. Mit der anderen Hand half er dem Mädchen auf, dass ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen schien.

„Mir ist schwindelig..."

„Wär auch verdammt komisch, wenn nicht..."

Mit der Grazie eines Kartoffelsackes ließ Marlene sich in Sheras Ex-Bett zurück buchsieren. Anscheinend hatte das Mädchen in der ganzen Wohnung klar Schiff gemacht, bis auf in ihrem eigenen Zimmer, in dem sie ihre gesamten Klamotten quer über den Boden verteilt hatte.

Aus seiner Tasche fischte Cid eine Kippe. Er setzte sich gegenüber vom Bett des Mädchens hin und steckte sie sich an. Marlene lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf zu ihm gedreht und schielte herüber. Ihr Mund stand halb offen und Cid war sich sicher, dass sie gleich ihr Kissen vollsabbern würde. Sie sah tot aus.

„Lebst du noch?", Cid lehnte sich zurück und atmete einmal tief durch. Gott...

Ein Grinsen zog sich über Marlenes vom Weinen knallrotes und nasses Gesicht: „Du heulst ja..."

Cid hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber eine einzelne Träne war aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus über seine Wange gekullert.

„Musst du gerade sagen, Heulsuse.", verärgert wischte er sie weg.

„Ich hab wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, hä?"

„Klar. Mit deiner verdammten Katzenmusik ist es ja auch nicht schwer, die Leute zum Heulen zu bringen."

„Cid?"

„Ja?"

Marlene hielt kurz inne. „Krieg ich einen Zug?", sie zeigte auf seine Zigarette.

Wortlos reichte er ihr den Glimmstängel, den Marlene mit klammen Fingern entgegennahm.

„Ich glaube, du bist in Ordnung."

„Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Alle anderen Erwachsenen würden meckern, wenn sie erführen, das ich rauche."

„Bist du betrunken, oder sowas?", Cid erinnerte sich an eine alte Junggesellenfeier zurück. Er hatte das Pech gehabt, fahren zu müssen, also hatte er den ganzen Abend über trocken bleiben müssen. Er hatte so ein Gespräch schon mehrere Male geführt.

Marlene lachte und gab ihm die Zigarette zurück. Ihr Gehirn hatte sich da draußen abreagiert und jetzt war nur eine beschwingte, umherhopsende Leere zurückgeblieben.

„Du gehst jetzt besser schlafen.", Gott. Er kam sich vor, wie ein Therapeut, als er ihr Zimmer wieder verließ.

Er kam erst sehr spät aus den Federn. Der „Vorfall", oder wie zum Teufel man es auch immer nennen sollte, hatte ihn doch mehr Schlaf gekostet, als Cid gedacht hatte. Er hatte danach bestimmt noch mehrere Stunden wachgelegen. Er war absolut überfordert. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Shera so vermisst, wie in dieser Nacht.

Marlene war vor ihm aufgestanden und saß, immer noch im Nachthemd, am Tisch in der Küche und schlürfte Kaffee.

„Kaffee ist in der Kanne."

„Danke.", Cid schenkte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse ein und setzte sich.

„Sag mal, dein Flugzeug..."

„Was ist damit?"

„Meinst du, du wirst es in nächster Zeit reparieren?"

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?", ja, warum eigentlich nicht? War es nicht früher sein kostbarster Besitz gewesen? Wenn es die Tiny Bronco nicht mehr war, was war es denn dann? Etwa der Haufen Erinnerungen an ein aufregenderes Leben?

„Ich hab momentan keine Zeit und kein Geld dazu."

„Kannst du dir von niemandem was leihen?"

„Nein.", log er. Eigentlich gab es genug Leute, die ihm noch Geld schuldeten. Aber er hatte überhaupt kein Interesse daran, es gerade jetzt einzutreiben. Und seit wann wurde das Gör so aufdringlich.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich nicht in die Wüste fliegen könntest?", Marlene hatte wieder ihr altes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufgesetzt, was sie in dieser Situation wie einen erbarmungslosen Automaten aussehen ließ. Das Problem an Automaten war, dass sie niemals auf Vernunft oder so etwas reagierten.

„Was zum Henker willst du in der Wüste?"

„Dyne ist dort."

„Wer ist Dyne?"

„Mein Vater."

Cid glotzte sie einen Moment lang überrascht an. „Aber Barret..."

„Man hätte ja eigentlich schon von der Hautfarbe her ausgehen können, dass ich nicht Barrets leibliche Tochter sein kann, oder?", Marlene schaute Cid an, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, dem sie gerade eine knifflige Rechenaufgabe erklärte.

„Okay, Frau Klugscheißer. Ist ja gut.", er nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Er hatte heute noch gar keine geraucht, „Wie gesagt, ich kann momentan die Tiny Bronco nicht reparieren."

„Aber du scheinst doch momentan einen Auftrag zu haben. Kannst du nicht das Geld für die Reparatur verwenden?"

„Und wovon soll ich dann leben? Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich dich auch noch durchfüttern muss. Wieso hat Tifa dich dann nicht zum Teufel gleich zu diesem Dyne gebracht, wenn er dein richtiger Vater ist?"

Marlene verdrehte die Augen, „Er ist tot."

Dieses Kind war in der Tat verrückt.

Der Pilot, der sich gerade eine Zigarette aus dem Paket auf dem Tisch angeln wollte, hielt in der Bewegung inne. Etwas intelligenteres als ein „Du verarschst mich" bekam er nicht heraus.

„Barret hatte mir diesen Brief geschrieben, den ich erst mit Achtzehn öffnen sollte... Na ja, scheiß drauf. Da drin schrieb er, dass ein Mann namens Dyne mein richtiger Vater wäre. Er war verrückt. Er wollte mich töten... Warte. Ich zeig ihn dir.", sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Cid sah ihr sprachlos hinterher. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen, dass ihn gestern Nacht noch so in Atem gehalten hatte, ihm bereits heute morgen wieder erklären, dass Barret gar nicht ihr richtiger Vater war und ihr wirklicher Zeuger ein Verrückter, der seine eigene Tochter umbringen wollte?

„Da ist er. Siehst du? Hier...", sie wedelte mit einem knittrigen, mit Flecken übersähten Papier vor seiner Nase herum. Sie deutete auf eine Textpassage. Mit skeptischen Blick nahm er den Zettel und las. Zumindest versuchte er es.

„Mann. Was für eine beschissene Sauklaue...", Cid hielt das Papier dicht vor sein Gesicht und versuchte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, Barrets Worte an seine Ziehtochter zu entziffern.

Marlene verdrehte die Augen und riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Da steht: ..._Ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu ungezogen bist und den Brief vorher liest._ Lalala. Und so weiter... _Du dürftest nun alt genug sein, dass du mit dieser Information vernünftig umgehen kannst. Du dürftest dich bestimmt schon gefragt haben, warum so wenig äußere Ähnlichkeiten zwischen uns bestehen. Leider muss ich dir sagen, dass ich gar nicht dein wirklicher Vater bin... Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass das nichts an meiner Liebe zu dir ändern wird. Aber ich möchte dir auch von deinem leiblichen Vater erzählen. Sein Name war Dyne und er war Bergarbeiter, genau, wie ich. Wir waren dicke Freunde. Ich dachte, er wäre während des Feuers in Corel umgekommen. Ich habe nach dem Brand das ganze Dorf abgesucht nach Überlebenden... Gott, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich dich gefunden habe in den ganzen Trümmern... um dich herum nur Zerstörung, aber du... wie eine Sonne hast gelacht, als du mich sahst... ich lief mit dir im Arm weg und beschloss, dich groß zu ziehen. Aber Jahre später traf ich ihn wieder. In den Überresten unserer alten Heimat. _", ihre Stimme war immer ernster geworden, während sie las. Ihre morgendliche Überdrehtheit war also nicht langanhaltend. Cid hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie Drogen nahm, „_Marlene, ich möchte, dass du Dyne seine Taten nicht übel nimmst. Es ist die Schuld der ShinRa. Die Verluste haben ihn einfach verrückt gemacht. Er konnte nichts dafür. Er hatte einen Hass auf alles in dieser Welt entwickelt. Und als er erfuhr, dass du noch lebst, da... (bitte Marlene, nimm es ihm nicht übel), er wollte dich umbringen, damit du wieder bei deiner leiblichen Mutter sein kannst. Er wollte dich aus Liebe töten um dich von dieser Welt, die er so hasste zu befreien. Gott, wir hätten uns beinahe gegenseitig umgebracht... Am Ende nahm er sich das Leben. Seine letzten Worte an mich waren... _", sie klappte den Brief zusammen und sah Cid ernst an. „Der Rest ist Privat."

„So genau wollte ich es auch gar nicht wissen...", Cid hatte ihr gelauscht, den Kopf auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt. Seine erste Zigarette diesen Morgen drückte er aus und zündete gleich die nächste an, „Und was erhoffst du dir jetzt, wenn ich dich zu ihm hin karre?"

„Der Fluch wird aufgehoben.", Marlene sah ihn eindringlich und mit großen Augen an. Sie waren braun. Er hatte es vorher nicht gemerkt, weil die meiste Zeit ihre Gardine davor hing. Es waren braune glasige Augen.

„Was?"

„Damals, als die beiden, Barret und Dyne, um mich kämpften. Es wurde zu viel Liebe zu mir auf einmal freigesetzt. Da wurde mir ein Fluch aufgelegt. Ich werde keine Ruhe finden, bis ich nicht seinen Ursprung gefunden habe. Solange wird mich mein Gehirn verfolgen und fertig machen. Bis ich nur noch so drauf bin, wie gestern Nacht.", es musste so sein, Marlene hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie dahinter gekommen war. Und sie merkte, wie die Intensität des Fluches immer mehr zunahm. Das letzte Mal nach so einem Ausbruch hatte es ihr zumindest den nächsten Tag gut gegangen, sie hatte darüber reden können. Aber nun fiel es ihr schon nach mehreren Stunden schwer.

„Moment mal.", Cid zog eine Grimasse und gestikulierte mit der freien Hand wild herum, „Soll das etwa heißen, wir werden hier demnächst jede Nacht mit Scheißgejaule unterhalten?"

„Das oder ich haue mir den Kopf gegen die Wand, wenn ich nicht verrückt werden will."

Cid starrte sie groß an. Verrückt. In seinen Augen war Marlene das schon längst. Tifa hatte ihn mit einem gottverdammten Monster alleine gelassen.

„Ich glaube, du denkst dir diese Scheiße nur aus.", wer hatte das gesagt? War er es gewesen? Es war der erwachsene, sesselpupsende Teil seines Hirns gewesen. Der Teil, der sich sorgen machte. Der Teil, der sagte: _„Bleib lieber zuhause, dein Körper macht das nicht mehr mit."_

Während der andere, abenteuerlustige Teil piepste und kreischte: „Na und? Dann will sie eben in die Wüste, weil sie von einem Fluch befallen ist. Na und? Reparier das Flugzeug, du alter Wichser! Reparier es!". Aber Cid war zu alt und im Ignorieren zu gut. Die Wahrheit war, er wollte seinen faulen Hintern gar nicht mehr hoch bekommen.

Marlene starrte ihn hart an. „Arschloch. Kein Wunder, dass Shera abgehauen ist."

Cid saß mit hartem Gesicht am Tisch, während er einen weiteren Zug aus seiner Zigarette nahm. Was wusste dieses Blag schon? Und wovon sollten sie leben? Herr Gott, er hatte Lungenkrebs, da flog man nicht einfach so in die Wüste um ominöse Flüche aufzuheben. Er hörte Marlene mit der Haustür knallen. Es erinnerte ihn an früher. Shera...

Wieder lag Cid die halbe Nacht wach. Vorsichtshalber hatte er den Abend die Tür in den Hinterhof abgeschlossen und er hatte gut daran getan. Er hörte oben Marlene ihr altes Lied schmettern: „I hurt myself today! To see if I can still feel!…" und so weiter und so fort. Marlene schien dieses Lied sehr zu mögen. Oder aber ihr Repertoire war extrem begrenzt.

Alleine mit seinem Gehirn zu sein, war furchtbar.

„_Warum sträubst du dich eigentlich so dagegen, dein Flugzeug zu reparieren?"_

„_Das hab ich doch schon gesagt. Kein Geld..."_

„_Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Das Fliegen war mal das Größte für dich! Du hättest dafür gehungert, fliegen zu können!"_

„_Herr Gott, ich hab Krebs! Heute ist das nicht mehr so einfach!"_

„_Warum lässt du dich dann nicht behandeln? Und gibst das rauchen auf?"_

„_Weil es nichts bringen würde. Der Doktor hat selbst gesagt, dass die Chancen einer Heilung gerade einmal 25 betragen!"_

„_Ach! Aber quarzen, wie ein Schlot ist in Ordnung! Es ist etwas anderes, oder?"_

„_Fick dich und lass mich schlafen!"_

„_Es ist, weil du nie wieder den Weltraum sehen wirst, oder? Fliegen innerhalb der Atmosphäre ist nicht mehr das gleiche, seitdem du bei den Sternen warst."_

„_Und selbst wenn dem so wäre, lass mich schlafen, du Arschloch!"_

„_Na na. Wer wird denn hier gleich ausfallend werden. Was ist denn mit Marlene? Willst du ihr gar nicht helfen?"_

„_Dem Gör kann man gar nicht helfen!"_

„_Und was, wenn doch? Du könntest es doch wenigstens mal probieren! Herr Gott, hörst du nicht, wie sie im Zimmer nebenan ihr Lied vor sich hin schmettert? Hast du eigentlich einmal auf den Text gehört? Als nächstes fängt sie an, sich zu ritzen, um zur Ruhe zu kommen."_

„_Ja. Echt aufregend, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit sie damit bekommen könnte."_

„_Ich will mir gar nicht Tifas Gesicht dabei vorstellen."_

„_Keine Sorge. Tifa hat ja noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass das Blag mit dreizehn Jahren angefangen hat, zu rauchen."_

„_Magst du sie denn gar nicht?"_

„_Doch. Bis sie mit dieser Ich bin depressiv´-Kacke angefangen hat."_

„_Ihr Vater ist gestorben!"_

„_Es war nicht ihr richtiger Vater."_

„_Noch schlimmer! ... Weißt du, was ich glaube?"_

„_Na?"_

„_Du hast Angst."_

„_Ooooh ja! Halt mich bitte!"_

„_Der Krebs hat dich träge gemacht. Und jetzt hast du Angst, wieder in dein altes Ich zurückzukehren, weil es dich töten könnte. So, wie Barret von seiner Vergangenheit letztendlich getötet wurde."_

„_Na klar..."_

„_Booook bok bok bok boooook!"_

„_Ich habe keine Angst!"_

„_Dann beweis es mir doch."_

„_Okay!"_

„_Gut!"_

„_Kein Problem."_

„_Dann gehst du jetzt also nach nebenan und sagst ihr Bescheid, dass du gleich morgen damit anfangen wirst, die Tiny Bronco wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen?"_

„_Arsch."_

„Dieses bekackte Gewissen.", fluchend befreite sich Cid von seiner Bettdecke und stand auf. Marlenes Geheule schallte durch den gesamten Flur. Das nächste Mal würde er einen Gast draußen im Garten quartieren... das heißt: nein, lieber doch nicht. _Er_ würde beim nächsten Gast draußen im Garten schlafen.

„Okay, Marlene!", ohne zu klopfen riss Cid die Tür auf und stand im Raum, „Hör auf der Stelle mit diesem Scheißkatzengejammer auf.", er ging zu ihr hin und riss ihr die Gitarre aus der Hand, „Ich verspreche, ich werde gleich morgen damit anfangen, dieses beschissene Flugzeug zu reparieren! Okay!", er starrte auf das Bündel, das vor ihm auf dem Bett hockte und ihn groß und überrascht ansah, „Okay!"

Sie nickte. War Marlene immer so blaß gewesen? Mit einem Ruck stand das Mädchen auf. Zielstrebig bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Sie war Cid wirklich unheimlich. Was sollte das werden? Er reagierte zu spät.

„Oh nein...", Marlene schlang ihre blassen Arme um seine Hüfte und schmiegte sich so fest sie konnte an seine Brust.

„Hab ich eigentlich die gottverdammte Knuddelwoche erwischt?"

„Ha ha!"

„Wenn das Flugzeug wieder geht könntest du doch Shera suchen.", Gott schien etwas gegen den Gedanken einer funktionierenden Tiny Bronco zu haben. Auf jeden Fall hatte es pünktlich zum nächsten morgen hin angefangen, zu schütten. Cid hing auf einem Skateboard liegend unter dem Bauch der Tiny Bronco. Er hatte die Klappe dort geöffnet und fingerte an irgendwelchen Kabeln herum, wovon Marlene nichts verstand. Sie stand an das Flugzeug gelehnt mit einem Regenschirm, mit dem sie Cids Beine, die unter dem Flugzeug hervorschauten, vor dem Regen schützte.

„Warum zur Hölle sollte ich sie suchen gehen?", ertönte die unwirsche Stimme des Piloten unter der Tiny Bronco hervor.

„Du könntest dich bei ihr entschuldigen und sie bitten, wieder zurück zu dir zu kommen.", Marlene starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Es würde so schnell nicht wieder aufhören.

„Na klar. Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde."

„Du könntest es wenigstens versuchen..."

Wieso bekam er diesen Satz momentan eigentlich andauernd zu hören?

„Es geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Cid kam unter dem Flugzeug hervorgerollt. Seine Hände waren ölverschmiert und auch sein Gesicht war schmutzig.

„Lässt du mich damit in Ruhe, wenn ich dir sage, was los ist?"

„Okay.", Marlene hockte sich hin um ihm besser zuhören zu können.

„Vor etwa einem Jahr ist sie abgehauen. Durchgebrannt mit irgendsoeinem Kerl, den sie auf der letzten Kirmes kennengelernt hat. Ein echter Flachbrettscheißer. Aber sie sah das anders.", er hielt inne und wies Marlene an, ihm den Schraubenschlüssel zu reichen, der neben ihr im Werkzeugkasten lag, „Vor ein paar Monaten hab ich dann eine Nachricht von ihr bekommen. Sie haben geheiratet. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, aber vermutlich ist bereits das erste Kind unterwegs."

Marlene blieb still und auch Cid sah davon ab, weiter zu erzählen während der Regen prasselte. Vereinzelt klongte´ und schepperte es, während Cid immer wieder fluchte, dass er sich um diesen Mist schon sehr viel früher hätte kümmern müssen und das die Hälfte eingerostet sei.

„So.", der Pilot rollte wieder unter seinem Flugzeug hervor und richtete sich auf, „das wäre geschafft."

„Wann glaubst du, bist du fertig?", Marlene war wieder aufgestanden und hielt den Schirm über Cid, der sich die Handschuhe ausgezogen hatte und sein Gesicht rieb. Der Dreck verteilte sich nur noch mehr.

„Morgen dürften die Teile da sein...", er war erschöpft und man sah es ihm an, „Zumindest wenn mal wieder die Post funktionieren sollte. Hmmm, wann bin ich fertig? Übermorgen?"

Es war, als hätte der Fluch in ihrem Kopf gerochen, das es bald mit ihm zuende sein würde und er seine letzten 48 Stunden mit so viel Rabatz wie möglich beenden wollte. Marlene fühlte sich aufgewühlt und tief im Inneren nagte die Schuld. Dyne, ihr Vater, war gestorben, damit sie vor ihm, vor seiner durchgedrehten Liebe sicher war. Sie fragte sich, ob es anders gekommen wäre, wäre Barret schon damals gestorben und ihr biologischer Vater hätte überlebt. Vermutlich schon. Sie wäre nun ebenfalls tot. Ob sie wohl auch solche albernen Flügel verpasst bekommen hätte? Oder doch eher zu einer grünlichen Pampe zerschmelzen und im Boden versickern würde?

Ungeduldig schlänkerte Marlene mit den Beinen. Es sollte aufhören.

Wollte sie tot sein? Sie müsste sich nie mehr mit diesem Körper herumschlagen, der sie nicht in Ruhe ließ. Vor allem nicht mit diesem nichtsnutzigen Gehirn. Aber Lebensmüdigkeit war etwas für Weicheier. Und wer ahnte schon, was für einen Schwachsinn sie verpassen könnte, wenn sie tot war? Das Ende der Welt vielleicht?

„Ward ihr eigentlich zusammen?", es war spät abends. Marlene versuchte sich mit irgendwelchen Büchern über Maschinenbau, die sie in einem der Regale gefunden hatte, beschäftigt zu halten, während Cid vor seinem altersschwachen Fernseher saß und Nachrichten glotzte. Verärgert blickte er zu Marlene herüber, die ihm gegenüber saß und sehr aufgekratzt wirkte.

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir bereits abgehakt."

„Mir ist langweilig...", es war Cid nicht klar, wie es möglich sein konnte, so unruhig auszusehen und gleichzeitig diesen Blick aufzusetzen, der an Valiummissbrauch denken ließ.

„Du steigerst dich in diese Scheiße echt rein, was?"

„Tu ich nicht. Sagst du's jetzt?"

„Wir waren nicht zusammen.", Cid lehnte sich noch etwas mehr zurück um bequemer sitzen zu können und packte seine Füße auf den Tisch. Er sah irgendwie unzufrieden aus. Warum muss ich mich eigentlich mit einer fünfzehnjährigen Suizidgefährdeten über mein Beziehungsleben unterhalten?

„Wärst du gerne?", bohrte Marlene weiter. Sie würde aber keine Antwort bekommen.

„Scheiß die Wand an! Sieh dir das an!", Cid war aufgesprungen und zeigte auf den Fernseher. In wackeligen Bildern wurde gezeigt, wie ein blutüberströmter Mann in einen Krankenwagen gezerrt wurde. Eine verzerrte Stimme, die gut zu den hektischen Bildern passte erzählte: „... dass während der Übernahme der Zentrale durch das Militär das Kommiteemitglied Thomas Reeve schwer verletzt wurde. Jeglicher Widerstand scheint inzwischen..."

Sprachlos starrte Cid auf den Fernseher. Seine Zigarette schmorte vergessen in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch vor sich hin.

„Verdammte Scheiße...", murmelte er schließlich.

Marlene sah mit ihrem üblichen Gesicht auf den Bildschirm, schaute dann aber auf. Ein neuerlicher Hustenanfall. Cid krümmte sich auf dem Sofa. Seine Lunge hatte sich schon den ganzen Tag komisch angefühlt, so als hätte sich in seinen Bronchien kleine Kieselsteine festgesetzt. Und jetzt wollten sie raus. Bis jetzt hatte es noch nie so weh getan. Er würgte und hustete, wie ein Stier, während Marlene hinter ihn geeilt war und ihm nun auf den Rücken haute. Er musste es irgendwie hochbekommen, wenn er nicht ersticken wollte. Verdammt. Draußen im Regen herumliegen und am Flieger herumschrauben hatte vermutlich auch nicht zur Besserung dieser jetzigen Situation beigetragen. Marlenes Schläge wurden immer kräftiger und Cid verlor langsam jegliches Gefühl in der Gegend. Gott. Es fühlte sich wirklich an, als würde er nicht nur den ganzen Schleim hochwürgen, sondern auch gleich den Tumor dazu. Marlene sagte irgendwas, aber er hörte es gar nicht. Das einzige, was er noch hörte, war das dumpfe Klopfen ihrer Hände auf seinem Rücken und seinen Körper, der versuchte, den überschüssigen Schleim herauszukicken. Alles tat ihm weh. Seine Augen tränten. Und es kam Cid vor, als würde ihm gerade seine Luftröhre zerkratzt. Gleich würde er umkippen.

Und dann war es raus. Der Schmerz genauso, wie der Schleim.

„Zum Teufel...", Cid rang nach Atem. Einen Moment hatte er wirklich gedacht, er müsse sterben.

„Cid...?"

Ihm war schwindelig und schlecht und er hatte ein Riesenbedürfnis zu schlafen. Erschöpft ließ er sich nach vorne sinken und legte den Kopf auf seine Knie.

„Du schmierst alles voll!", Marlenes Stimme klang weit weg.

„Was?", Cid richtete sich wieder auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Deine Hand...", sie deutete auf seinen rechten Schenkel, auf dem seine Hand ruhte. Müde hob er sie und sah sie die Innenfläche an. Etwas Rotes, Klebriges war daran.

„Gott, Scheiße...", brachte er nur noch erschöpft hervor. Vorher war niemals Blut dabei gewesen. Ging es los? Würde ihm als nächstes ein Bein wegfaulen?

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte der Pilot atemringend auf der Couch, während er an die Decke starrte.

„_Es geht zu Ende, Cid. Willst du nicht doch lieber hierbleiben?"_

Nichts tun, nicht bewegen, nicht wahrnehmen, nicht denken. Alles das könnte dieses Biest, den Parasiten nur noch mehr zum Wachsen bringen. Wenn er sich hingegen totstellen würde... vielleicht würde der Tumor ja von alleine gehen.

„Cid?"

„..."

„Cid!", er wurde von außen bewegt. Etwas rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Marlene...

„Vielleicht solltest du dich waschen.", er merkte seine Hand in ihrer. Mit einem Papiertaschentuch wischte sie den Schleim und das Blut weg. Er sah sie nicht an, „Das sieht echt eklig aus im Gesicht."

Cid grinste. Er fühlte sich furchtbar.

„_Hierbleiben? Fick dich."_

Die nächsten Tage verliefen irgendwie grotesk. Cid hatte einen Großteil seines Geldes, welches eigentlich für Lebensmittel gedacht war, für die Reparatur auf den Kopf gekloppt. Also gab es nur noch das zu essen, wovon es in diesem Haushalt mehr als genug gab. Sheras hausgemachte Marmelade, mit denen der eine Schrank bis zum Überlaufen vollgestopft war.

Cid war seit dem Anfall sehr still geworden. Marlene konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn mehr als zweimal am Tag eine Rauchen gesehen zu haben. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er draußen und schraubte wie ein Besessener an der Maschine herum. Er sagte, er wolle spätestens in zwei Tagen startklar sein. Zumindest regnete es nicht mehr.

Marlene stand dafür vor ganz anderen Problemen. Sie schlief nicht mehr. Es war die Angst, wieder von ihren Vätern zu träumen, die sich gegenseitig massakrierten. Sie hatte es in der Nacht nach Cids Anfall versucht aber nach mehreren Stunden aufgegeben. Sie hatte sich darauf eingestellt. Die beiden Nächte verbrachte sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bei laufendem Fernseher und einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch. Kaffee wurde ihr bester Freund.

„Heilige Scheiße...", Marlene richtete sich auf. Sie hatte auf der Couch gesessen, ihr Beine in die Luft gestreckt und wild mit ihnen strampelnd um ihren kreislauf am laufen zu halten, ohne einzuschlafen. Cid kam fertig und mit schwarzen, verschmierten Händen durch den Hintereingang ins Haus, „...Ich bin fertig."

„Wirklich?", Marlene sprang auf und starrte ihn groß an, „Du meinst, wir können jetzt losfliegen?"

„Jetzt sofort? Spinnst du?", im Gegenzug ließ sich Cid auf den Platz fallen, auf dem das Mädchen vorher gesessen hatte.

„Nein, wieso? Wie lange wolltest du denn warten?", sie sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade vorgeschlagen, sie sollten einem Emu beibringen, Akkordeon zu spielen.

„Um Gottes Willen, lass mich schlafen! Willst du, dass ich uns gegen den nächsten Berg manövriere!"

„Nein...", das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und Cid wandte sich mit verschrenkten Armen von ihr ab. Er war müde und verbraucht und es kam ihm vor, dass, seit er angefangen hatte, Blut hochzuwürgen der Druck in seiner Brust zugenommen hatte.

Aber Marlene wollte nicht warten, weil das hieß, es würde sich noch weiter hinauszögern, bis sie endlich schlafen konnte. In ein paar Stunden würde sie Cid aber wecken. Hyperaktiv lief sie auf und ab. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er mit Schlamm durchblutet. Alles war schwer. Ihr Kopf war schwer, ihr Körper war schwer, die Welt war schwer und Cid war auch schwer. Man sah es in jeder seiner Bewegungen, in seinem Gesicht und spätestens vor zwei Tagen hätte es auch der letzte Blindfisch gemerkt. Es würde nicht einfach werden, ihn zu retten.

Wenn sie schon nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss Marlene, konnte sie auch gleich Vorbereitungen treffen. Sie würden etwas zu essen brauchen. Marlene rannte in die Küche. In eine Baumwolltasche packte sie mehrere Marmeladengläser und zwei Löffel, dann füllte sie zwei Wasserflaschen auf, die sie ebenfalls hineinpackte. Anschließend ging sie in ihr Zimmer. So eine Fluchaustreibung verlangte nach dem passenden Outfit. Außerdem brauchte sie noch ein Paar Socken.

„Cid?", es fiel ihm schwer, zu schlafen, wenn von irgendwo hinter dem schwarzen Traumland irgendwer die ganze Zeit seinen Namen rief. Außerdem schien sein Körper selbstständig zu machen. Seine Schulter bewegte sich von ganz allein.

„Cid!", Marlene rüttelte noch heftiger an der Schulter des Piloten, „Wir müssen los!"

Wie ein Maulwurf öffnete Cid langsam die Augen. Er wünschte sich, da, wo er eben gewesen war, wäre die Realität und dass hier wäre eine Art Albtraum, aus dem er wieder aufwachen könnte. Gott. Er fühlte sich, wie ein eingerosteter Apparat. Wie war es möglich, dass sich der eigene Körper so schwer anfühlte.

„Wie spät ist es...", krächzte er, während er sich mit den Händen das Gesicht rieb. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Marlene, „Bist du einer Sekte beigetreten, oder was? Du siehst aus, wie eine alte Gardine."

„Das muss so sein. Wenn man einen Fluch austreibt, sollte man dabei auch entsprechend aussehen.", das Mädchen trug ein sackartiges, knielanges Kleid, das wohl früher einmal weiß gewesen war. Inzwischen erstrahlte es aber eher in einem verwaschenen beige. Es war ihr viel zu groß und schlabberte in großen Falten um ihre Hüften, während der graue Spitzensaum den Eindruck perfekt machte, das Kleid wäre mindestens 60 Jahre alt.

Der Pilot schüttelte der Kopf. „Du bist echt durchgeknallt. Ich will später nicht deine Behandlungskosten übernehmen müssen..."

Er sah zur Uhr und erblasste. „Es ist drei Uhr Nachts!", entfuhr es ihm. Marlene drückte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand.

„Ein Kompromiss...", Marlene schien sich mächtig schlau vorzukommen.

Cid starrte sie an, während er sein Gesich in einer Mischung aus Wut und Erfurcht verzog.

„Du musst nur genug Kaffee trinken, dann klappt es."

Cid erhob sich langsam... Er fühlte sich schummrig, aber es würde schon gehen. Die Erwartung wieder zu fliegen, ließ auch seine Finger zittern. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, sprang dann auf und ging schnellen Schrittes in sein Zimmer.

„Okay! Marlene, setz noch mehr von dieser Brühe auf. In einer halben Stunde fliegen wir los."

In seinem Schlafzimmer ging Cids Blick nach links. Der Kleiderschrank. Es wurde Zeit, dass seine alte Fliegerkluft mal wieder frische Luft abbekam. Die Jacke roch furchtbar gammelig. Es war mehrere Jahre her gewesen, seit er sie gewaschen hatte. Und er hatte sie früher zu wirklich jedem Wetter angehabt. Aus dem oberen Fach schnappte er sich noch seinen Schal und seine Brille, dann nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte noch niemals so gräßlichen Kaffee getrunken, wie heute morgen. Das Mädchen war wirklich talentlos.

„Marlene!", rief er ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist denn!", Marlenes Stimme war anscheinend zu sehr daran gewöhnt, gelangweit und unbeteiligt zu klingen. Sie klang heiser, als sie ihm um drei Ecken antwortete.

„Du hast aber hoffentlich nicht vor, in diesem besoffenen Aufzug ins Flugzeug zu steigen, oder!"

„Doch! Warum!"

Cid verdrehte die Augen. Da oben würde es kalt werden. Nocheinmal öffnete er den Schrank und schnappte sich zwei dicke Wollpullover. Er hatte keine Lust, später einen kranken Teenager versorgen zu müssen.

„Wehe, du kotzt mir die Maschine voll.", Cid drehte sich zu Marlene um. Sie hatte zwar ihren normalen Geischtsausdruck drauf, spielte aber nervös mit den Fingern. Sie standen kurz vor dem Start.

„Schon gut...", sie fummelte unter den beiden Wollpullovern, die Cid ihr aufgezwungen hatte (zu seinem Erstaunen hatten sie die gleiche Größe, wie Marlenes normale Kleidung auch) eine Plastiktüte hervor.

„Na bitte.", in diesem Moment hätte Cid gerne noch eine letzte Zigarette geraucht. Aber seit der Aktion vor zwei Tagen stieg in ihm schon bei dem Gedanken daran die Übelkeit auf. Der Pilot hatte das Gefühl, das seitdem der Druck in seiner Brust noch zugenommen hatte. Irrte er sich, oder war das Atmen schwerer geworden?

Cid drehte sich wieder um und schaute in den Himmel. Es war immer noch stockfinster. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Nachbarn er um diese Uhrzeit aufwecken würde. Die waren bestimmt auch noch sauer, wegen Marlenes Vorstellung.

„_Wie lange bist du nicht mehr geflogen?" _

„_Keine Ahnung. Seit einem Jahr?"_

„_Seit Shera nicht mehr da war, oder?"_

„_Stimmt... Solltest du mich nicht eigentlich weiter davon abhalten?"_

„_Nein... Flieg ruhig. Wenn du kurz darauf krepierst ist mir das auch egal."_

„_Danke, Hirn."_

„_Gern geschehen, Cid."_

„Schade, dass es so bewölkt ist.", murmelte Marlene und riss Cid aus seinem Gespräch mit seiner vernünftigen Hirnhälfte.

„Tja", Cid ließ die Rotoren an, „Man kann nicht alles haben."

Mit einem lauten Knattern ging die Tiny Bronco in Betrieb. Wie ein altes Lasttier kam sie langsam in Bewegung. Es dröhnte und schredderte und in Marlenes Gedanken verabschiedete sich gleich auch schon der Motor. Cid aber grinste.

Sie wurden schneller und schneller, der Gartenzaun kam immer näher, Marlene sah es kommen, sie würden gleich vermutlich Cids Nachbarn in ihrem Schlafzimmer einen Besuch abstatten, aber nichts dergleichen passierte – stattdessen hoben sie ab.

Angespannt starrte Marlene dem Boden hinterher, der sich immer mehr von ihr und Cid etfernte. Sie hatte vorher nicht daran gedacht, aber dieser alte Knatterkasten war das einzige, woran sie und ihr Leben in diesem Moment hingen. Ansonsten gab es nichts. Verdammt! Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte vorher ihre Haare zusammengebunden. In dieser Höhe flatterten sie ihr um die Ohren wie aufgepeitschte Tiere.

„Geht's gut dahinten?", hörte sie Cids Stimme schreien. Trotzdem war es schwer zu verstehen.

„Ja!"

„Was!"

„Ja!"

„Oh! Gut!"

Marlene wusste nicht, was das jetzt sollte und schon gar nicht, wie sie dieses manische Grinsen des Mannes vor ihr verstehen sollte. Und dann neigte sich die Tiny Bronco nach vorne, dem Erdboden wieder entgegen und Marlene war alles klar. Das musste die Strafe sein, dafür, dass sie Cid heute Nacht aus den Federn geholt hatte.

„Lassdas, lassdas, lassdaaaaaaaas!", die Maschine ging in den Sturzflug und Marlene kreischte, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, dass das ging.

„Das macht dir schon Angst!"

„Ja, verdammt!"

„Okay!", mit Schadenfreude in den Augen riss Cid den Steuerknüppel nach hinten und sie flogen in einer steilen Kurve wieder nach oben. Gott, wie hatte er das vermisst! Den Wind, die Geschwindigkeit und die Schwerkraft im Rücken zu spüren, während einem die Wolken über einem geradewegs ins Gesicht schauten.

„Du sollst das lassen, du hässliches Arschloch!", Marlene hinter ihm schien das leider überhaupt nicht so zu sehen. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das Kind so hysterisch werden könnte. Es erinnerte ihn schrecklich an früher. Er hatte damals, während der Armeezeit einmal seine Freundin in einem Flieger mitgenommen. Ihr schienen seine Sturzflüge und Pirouetten auch nicht gefallen zu haben. Aber sie hatte noch lauter gebrüllt. Gott, hatte er danach eine gewischt bekommen. Aber scheiß drauf. Das war es allemal wert, dachte er grinsend.

„Ja ja...", brummend brachte er die Tiny Bronco wieder zurück in eine waagerechte Flugbahn.

„Gott...", seufzte Marlene, während sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Soll ich noch was besseres machen!", Cid drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um und amüsierte sich über die wachsende Panik in ihrem Gesicht.

„Nein!"

„Ja ja, schon gut... Dann eben auf dem Rückflug."

„Cid!"

Es war immernoch dunkel, als die Wüste von Corel in Sicht kam. Und im Gegensatz zu Rocket Town hatten es hier sogar ein paar Sterne geschafft, sich durch die Wolkendecke hindurch zu kämpfen.

Marlene hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und schaute nach oben, während Cid langsam in den Landeanflug ging. Es war komisch. Faktisch hatte sie sich den Sternen vielleicht ein paar Kilometer genähert. Aber hier oben war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl, sie zu betrachten. Beinahe könnte man meinen, sie würden größer werden und näher kommen und plötzlich würde man von ihnen verschluckt. Gruselig.

Sie hörte das Brummen des Motors. Es klapperte und ächzte aber inzwischen hatte Marlene keine Angst mehr davor. Irgendwie verstand sie Cid. Sie würde auch gerne einmal noch weiter hinaus kommen. Noch weiter hinaus, wo die Gefahr, von den Sternen gefressen zu werden, noch größer war.

„Schätzungsweise wird es da unten auch scheiße kalt sein!", brüllte Cid aber Marlene hörte das nicht. Es ging im Getose des Windes unter.

Der sandige Boden kam immer näher, Marlene spürte das Ruckeln unter sich, als die Fahrwerke krachend ausfuhren. Und im nächsten Moment knirrschte und ratterte es, es rüttelte und dann kamen sie zum stehen.

„Puh!", Cid lehnte sich zurück und löste seinen Gurt. Gott, in diesem Moment hätte er gemordet für eine Zigarette. Aber es ging nicht mehr, schließlich hatte er mit dieser Scheiße aufgehört.

Marlene hatte sich ebenfalls abgeschnallt und stieg umständlich aus ihrem Sitz und dem Flugzeug heraus.

„Und wo ist jetzt dein bescheuerter Vater?", der Pilot sprang ebenfalls, allerdings etwas geübter aus dem Flugzeug und sah sich um. Es war trostlos und leer. Wüste, wohin man schaute, sah man einmal von einigen Schrotthaufen ab. Am Horizont sah er außerdem einige Häuserruinen. Die Überreste Corels.

„Es muss hier irgendwo eine Schlucht geben. Schließlich hat er sich da runter gestürzt.", erklärte Marlene fachmännisch und stiefelte los, als ihr etwas einfiel und sie wieder ins Flugzeug zurückkletterte.

„Was ist denn noch?"

„Ich hab unser Frühstück vergessen.", mit einem Satz war Marlene wieder draußen mit einer durchsichtigen Plastiktüte in der Hand. Aus ihr heraus prankten zwei Marmeladengläser.

„Oh, super. Ich mach echt drei Kreuze, wenn ich diese Kacke nicht mehr essen muss.", grummelte Cid und verdrehte die Augen.

Marlene grinste. Ihre Socken hatte sie wohlweislich unter ihrem Pullover versteckt.

Es war, wie eine Wanderung durch das Tal der Toten. Überall alte Häuserruinen aus gameligem Holz, die so aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Ein allgemeiner Mief lag in der Luft, den Cid nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Verdammte Kacke...", murmelte er, als sie an einer Reihe von Gräbern vorbeikamen. Aus Latten gezimmerte Kreuze standen windschief darauf und sahen aus, als würden sie bald das gleiche Schicksal teilen, wie die Häuser. Cid war davor stehen geblieben. Eines der Kreuze war bereits umgefallen. Das war also die Kehrseite gewesen.

Marlene, die schon weiter gegangen war, drehte sich zu dem Piloten um.

„Kommst du...?", fragte sie, als ihr Blick seinen Augen folgte und auf das umgefallene Kreuz fiel. Schulterzuckend und mit den Händen in den Taschen latschte das Mädchen zu dem Grab und richtete das Kreuz wieder auf. Cid war sich nicht sicher, dass es lange halten würde.

„Gut so?", Marlene starrte ihn fragend an. Dieses bescheuerte Mädchen hatte wirklich einen Knall. Er hatte niemals ein Kind erlebt, das es so gut verstand, die Erwachsenen wie Kleinkinder vorzuführen.

„Ja..."

„Gut. Gehen wir?", mit diesen Worten setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Es war wirklich unheimlich. Vor allem in der Nacht.

Sie hatten sich wieder ein bisschen von dem Dorf entfernt und spazierten nun zwischen den Schrotthaufen durch die Nacht, als Marlene rief: „Hey! Ich glaube, da hinten ist es!"

Tatsache. Etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihnen brach der Boden plötzlich ab und dahinter erstreckte sich ein weiteres gelbes Meer.

„Wir sind da. Und was zum Teufel willst du jetzt machen?"

„Jetzt kommt das Ritual.", mit diesen Worten rannte Marlene voran, der Brief ihres Vaters in ihrer Hand flatterte im Wind.

Cid stand da und schaute ihr hinterher. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie sich jetzt wieder ausgedacht hatte. Und dann hörte er es. Es war dieselbe, heisere Katzenstimme die er jenen Abend gehört hatte, die eine Textlose Melodie vor sich hin lallte und summte – wenn es denn eine Melodie war. Langsam schlenderte er um die Schrottberge herum. Es war ziemlich kalt und windig und er fröstelte leicht. Und dann sah er die Klippe und Marlene davor, die sich langsam im Kreis drehte, während sie den Brief ihres Vaters in kleine Stücke zerriss. Ihr hässliches Sackkleid, über das er sich noch vor dem Abflug lustig gemacht hatte, schwebte im Wind wie eine Gardine, warf Falten. Marlene sah aus wie eine abgewrackte Lampe, während ihr „Gesang" durch die Wüste hallte. Und dann war sie am Abhang angekommen. Die Papierfetzen in der Hand stand sie da, während der Wind ihre vom Flug sowieso schon lädierten Haare noch weiter durcheinanderbrachte und ihr Rock ihr um die Knöchel flatterte. Und dann sprang sie. Nicht von der Klippe, wie der Pilot zuerst mit Schrecken gedacht hatte. Marlene Wallace machte einen Hüpfer in die Luft, wie eine Vierjährige und warf die Schnippsel weit von sich weg. Schnell wurden sie vom Wind erfasst und fortgetragen, während das Mädchen ihnen hinterher sah und „Fliegt so weit weg, wie es geht!" schrie.

Cid sah dem ganzen irgendwie fasziniert zu. Es war sonderbar, aber irgendwie wünschte er sich, auch einmal in dieses abgehobene Märchenland eintauchen zu können, in dem Marlene sich befand. In dem Flüche existierten, Manifestationen menschlicher Gefühle und eine Heilung, die darin bestand, wie eine bescheuerte Irre umherzutanzen und zu schreien und zu johlen und einen Brief dem Wind übergeben.

„Puh!", Marlene drehte sich um, sah Cid an, als hätte sie ihn noch niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, „Jetzt muss ich aber schlafen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zur Seite, rollte sich zusammen und schlief ein. Der Pilot schaute verblüfft auf sie herab. Ein durchgedrehtes Monster von einem anderen Stern, dachte er.

Dann merkte Cid, dass sich der erste Fetzen der Sonne am Rande der Wüste zeigte. Sehr schön. Das hieß, es würde auch langsam wärmer hier werden. Immer noch fröstelnd setzte er sich neben Marlene in den Sand und beobachtete den Himmel. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie lange es wirklich hergewesen war, seit er das letzte Mal bewusst in den Himmel geschaut hatte. Es war wirklich so. Dort oben gab es nichts Neues mehr für ihn. Cid Highwind war bei den Sternen gewesen und jetzt war alles hier nur noch alt und langweilig. Und doch war es wie früher gewesen, als er noch vor einer Stunde in der Tiny Bronco gesessen hatte und den Wolken mitten ins Gesicht gegrinst hatte.

Die Sonne kroch über den Horizont immer nach oben, während Cid in der Wüste saß und dachte und beobachtete.

Er dachte an Shera, überlegte, ob es ihr wohl gut ging und wie ihr Kind wohl aussah. Er dachte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er wirklich sie besuchen und sich entschuldigen würde. Aber den Gedanken verwarf er bald wieder. Er hatte seine Chance verspielt und die Dinge waren nun einmal in Bewegung geraten. Scheiß drauf. Vielleicht würde er gehen, wenn nicht dieser Tumor wäre. Aber mit ihm... wie lange hätte er dann noch? Zwei Jahre? Der Arzt hatte gesagt, es sei ein Wunder, dass Cid solange beschwerdefrei durch die Welt gewandert sei. Die Diagnose sei ganz einfach zu spät erfolgt und jetzt hätte er nicht mehr lange.

Und die Sonne kroch weiter, bald würde sie den Boden nicht mehr berühren. Langsam breitete sie ihre Strahlen aus, wie eine Spinne ihr Netz und Cid wurde ganz komisch zu Mute. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es der Schmachter war, oder etwas anderes. Auf jeden Fall begann er sich langsam zu fragen, ob Marlene wirklich geheilt war, oder was auch immer. Und wieso konnte er keine Rettung erfahren? Vielleicht sollte er auch mal so einen Tanz aufführen und herumschreien?

„_Was zur Scheiße denke ich da eigentlich?"_

Im gleichen Augenblick wachte Marlene auf.

„Der Boden hier ist zu unbequem...", nuschelte sie und stemmte sich hoch. Cid schielte von oben auf sie herunter. Das Fünkchen Neid, das in seinen Augen blitzte, bemerkten weder er, noch sie.

„So ein Mist...", seufzte Marlene. Beide saßen sich gegenüber im Sand und löffelten Marmelade. Cid hatte festgestellt, dass er nicht fähig wäre, zurückzufliegen, ohne vorher etwas gefrühstückt zu haben.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", Cid schob sich einen Löffel Pfirsichmarmelade in den Mund.

„Ich hätte zu gerne den Sonnenaufgang gesehen.", erklärte das Mädchen, während es in seinem Glas mit Pflaumenmus herumstocherte, „War er gut?"

Cid verdrehte die Augen, bevor er antwortete: „Du klingst, wie ein gottverdammtes Kleinkind, wenn du so was fragst. Wieso willst du so eine Scheiße wissen?"

„Nur so. Hat er dir gefallen?"

„... Ich denke schon."

„Na, dann sollte es ja für dich keine Probleme mehr geben...", Marlene nahm einen Löffel Mus, bevor sie mit vollem Mund fortfuhr, „... Isch maine jetsch den Krebsch."

„Bist du bescheuert?"

Das Mädchen schluckte runter. „Ich hab mal eine Geschichte gehört."

„Du hörst doch andauernd Geschichten."

„Die ist war! Da war so ein Typ, der war unheilbar krank. Und als klar wurde, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, beschloss er, noch eine Art letzten Urlaub in seine Heimat am Meer zu machen. Aber dort angekommen, regnete es fast ununterbrochen und er musste feststellen, dass sämtliche Leute, die er früher dort gekannt hatte, weggezogen waren. Natürlich war der Typ sehr enttäuscht. Ich meine, da hat man vielleicht maximal noch drei Wochen zu leben und dann streikt das Wetter und man ist dazu auch noch einsam. Scheiße sagt man dazu nur.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber dann, am letzten Tag trat der Typ vor die Tür seines Hotels und rate, wen er da traf: seine alte Jugendliebe von damals! Sie freute sich sehr, ihn zu sehen und die beiden redeten und redeten und er erfuhr, dass sie inzwischen geheiratet und drei Kinder hatte und ihren Mann sehr liebte, der zu Hause auf die Kleinen aufpasste, während sie arbeitete. Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und der Typ beschloss, glücklich wie er über die Begegnung war, trotz schlechten Wetters an den Strand zu gehen. Dort saß er den halben Tag und starrte auf das Meer. Und ihm fiel auf, dass es ihm eigentlich doch ganz gut gefiel, auch bei grauem Himmel und hohen Wellen. Er saß dann eben erst mal und schaute, als mit einem Mal die Wolkendecke aufbrach und die Sonne hervorkam."

„Wie wär's, wenn du mal auf den Punkt kommst?"

„Ist ja gut! Die Sonne kam auf jeden Fall hervor und zwar ganz plötzlich. Der Typ saß da mit offenem Mund, als die Sonne plötzlich vor ihm erstrahlte und die Wolken streifenweise an ihr vorbeizogen und die Möwen kreischten und das Meer glitzerte wie Gold. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch nie etwas so wunderschönes wahrgenommen. Auf dem Weg nach Hause fühlte er sich merkwürdig gut und als ihn der Arzt wieder besuchte, war seine Krankheit plötzlich weg!", Marlene gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, als sie das erzählte. Cid sah sie gelangweilt an, seinen Kopf auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt.

„Ja. Tolle Geschichte..."

„Wie gesagt, ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen.", Marlene löffelte fleißig weiter ihr Pflaumenmus.

„Bist du jetzt eigentlich wirklich diesen bekackten „Fluch" los?", Cid tastete seine Jacke nach seinen Zigaretten ab, hielt dann aber plötzlich inne und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Seine Finger blieben unruhig in Bewegung.

„Na klar."

„Und wieso?", verdammt. Er wollte jetzt und hier wirklich eine Rauchen. Mehrere Tage hatte er Ablenkung gehabt, aber jetzt ging es nicht mehr.

„An diesem Ort wurde der Fluch mir auferlegt, als Dyne und Barret damals um mich kämpften. Der ganze Ort ist von der Liebe zu mir erfüllt. Aber es war zuviel. Es musste ein Gleichgewicht geschaffen werden, das beide Männer aufnahmen. Als Dyne sprang, übergab er seinen Anteil automatisch an Barret. Und Barret übergab dieses Gegengewicht an mich in diesem Brief. Ich musste all diese Negativität an einen Ort bringen, der nicht zusammenbrechen würde unter diesem Gewicht. Seinen Ursprung. Verstehst du?", das Glas war leergegessen und Marlene kratzte den letzten Rest Pflaumenmus aus.

„Also... dieses ganze bekackte Gleichgewicht..."

„Ist jetzt wieder hergestellt. Ja."

„Du spinnst...", jetzt musste er aber. Hastig angelte er sich eine Zigarette aus der Jackentasche und steckte sie sich an. Der erste Zug nach Tagen und dann...

Cid war sich im nächsten Moment wirklich sicher gewesen, seine letzte Stunde habe geschlagen. Aber hatte er das nicht beim letzten Anfall auch gedacht? Na ja, das Mal davor war er nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Aber es tat komischerweise nicht mehr weh. Das Atmen fiel ihm leichter. Es war merkwürdig. Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht ohnmächtig geworden, sondern wirklich gestorben. Vielleicht musste er jetzt Barret wieder sehen und der gute Reeve würde sich auch früher oder später dazugesellen... Dann war das Sterben aber ein echter Witz! Hieß tot sein dann, auf dem Boden zu liegen und die Augen geschlossen zu haben, ohne, dass man überhaupt merkt, dass sie zu sind und man eigentlich die ganze Zeit im Bewusstsein hat, schon eine Halbe Ewigkeit so zu liegen, obwohl man es erst eben registriert hat? Nein. Unmöglich. Er war nicht tot. Er schmeckte Sand auf der Zunge. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Nein, da stand Marlene. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Es sei denn, sie hatte sich nach ihm aus Verzweiflung umgebracht, was bei dieser merkwürdigen Type durchaus möglich sein konnte.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!", ihre Stimme klang irgendwie schrill und furchtbar. War das schon immer so gewesen?

„Was?", Cid blinzelte ins Licht und Marlene hielt triumphierend etwas empor. Es war... eine Tüte? Er war sich nicht sicher, was dort drinnen war. Die Tütenwände waren verschmiert und es lag ein... ein Klumpen oder so etwas darin.

„Als ich den Brief zurückgegeben habe, da musste der nun überschüssige Positive Anteil in der Atmosphäre irgendwohin. Er ist in meinen Körper eingedrungen und in deinen auch. Und in all dieser Liebe, die deinen Körper durchfließt, konnte das hier...", sie wies grinsend auf den Inhalt der Plastiktüte, „...leider nicht mehr überleben.", Marlene klang fast, wie eine Lehrerin, als sie das erklärte, fiel Cid auf. Er starrte sie an und die Tüte auch und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was sie wollte. Aber seine Lunge fühlte sich plötzlich so leicht an. Irgendwas in seinem Inneren raunte ihm zu, was das da in Marlenes Kotztüte war. Aber glauben wollte er es nicht.

„Du hast deinen eigenen Tumor hochgewürgt, mann!", sie lachte. Hatte Marlene schon einmal gelacht? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Er war sich überhaupt Nichts mehr sicher. Leute kotzten nicht einfach ihre Tumore hoch. Niemand konnte das. Bestimmt träumte er das alles nur. Und wenn er aufwachte, würde er feststellen, dass er in einer Klinik läge, angeschlossen an Schläuche, durch die verschiedene Arzneien und Materia floss und spätestens in zwei Tagen war er tot. Cid glotzte immer noch.

„Jetzt steh schon auf!", sie ergriff seinen Arm und zerrte den Piloten, der immer noch nicht sein Glück begriffen hatte, hoch. Dann drückte sie ihm die Tüte in die Hand, „Du solltest sie ebenfalls von der Klippe werfen. Der Ort hier kann das ab."

„Ja...", der Tumor war also draußen. Draußen aus seiner Lunge, seinem System, aus seinem Körper. Er war weg, weg, weg, weg, weg, weg, weg... Cid würde nicht sterben. Zumindest nicht so bald, wie er das immer gedacht hatte.

Immer noch benommen wankte er, geführt von dem Mädchen zur Klippe. In diesem Moment hätte sie ihm vermutlich auch zuflüstern können, er solle sich selbst die Klippe herunterstürzen und er hätte es getan, einfach aus reiner Verpeiltheit.

„Und jetzt schmeiß ihn runter."

Cid betrachtete einen Augenblick das Gebilde in der Kotztüte. Es war schwarz. Blut klebte daran und auch schleim, roter Schleim. Oder war er... pink? Er sah aus, wie Marmelade...

„So siehst du also aus...", murmelte der Pilot, bevor er Anlauf nahm, sich im Kreis drehte, die Arme ausgestreckt, in Richtung Klippe schwenkend. Beinahe wäre er mit von der Klippe gefallen, hätte Marlene ihn nicht am Arm festgehalten. Im gleichen Moment ließ er die Tüte los und beobachtete, wie sie in hohem Bogen in die Tiefe flog.

Bist du jetzt wirklich weg?

Ja...

Ob echt oder nicht. Weg ist weg, dachte Marlene Wallace und grinste, während sie ihrem Fake-Tumor – gebastelt aus einer schwarzen Socke, Marmelade, Blut und Schleim – hinterhersah, auf dem Weg zum Ursprung. Dyne würde schon gut darauf aufzupassen wissen. Es war gut, dass es so viel Liebe auf der Welt gab.

_**Ende**_

Yeah, geil! Ende! ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mir mal Ideen aus Comics wie One Piece und Filmen wie Constantine zusammenklauen könnte. Mein Gott, kann ich kitschig sein. Cool! Und mich lang fassen. Eigentlich hatte ich mal vorgehabt, das Ding nach zehn Seiten fertig zu haben XP.

dieschwester: Sorrysorry, dass dir das Ende nicht zusagt. Hey, aber Verliebt in Berlin ist toll, nur irgendwie hirnfrei XD


End file.
